I'll protect you
by Irishnotes92
Summary: Ok my first fanfic...Les and Jess are both 16. its been 4 years since the accident and L&Js relationship is stronger than ever...but when leslies life is threaten...will jess be able to save her and their secret!
1. I'll Proctect you

_Prologue_

"JESS....JESS HELP. AAAAGGGHHH"

Jess was routed to the spot._ Leslie was in trouble!_

Before he knew it, he was running. He made it to the creek. The water was only a foot deep as is was May and the year so far had been unseasonably warm.

He jumped the creek, making his way up the side of the bank. Again he was off.

"LESLIE...LES!" He shouted. Nothing. Panic griped him. _Where is she? _

But then "JESS HE..." The rest of her sentence was cut off. Jess ran in the direction of her voice.

Finally he found her... but she wasn't alone. A man was behind her, restraining her.

He stopped and stared helpless. He could see the fear in her eyes. The fear for the _three_ of them.

Then something connected with the back of Jesses head. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced. He stumbled forward, landing on his hands and knees. He put his hand to his head. He could feel it was wet wit blood. He knew he would pass out any minute. He looked up and saw Leslie. She had her eyes on him and silent tears ran from them. Then he felt something else connect with his stomach. Again the pain was severe. He rolled over, gasping for breath. Then he finally saw his attacker.

From across the clearing Leslie had watched the whole thing. She could not hid her pain as she watched Jess fall, blood flowing from his head. The tears flowed and for a second their eyes met. Then he was struck again. Kicked in the stomach by the other man present.

Finally the other man spoke "So this is the knight in shining armour!" Kicking Jess again. Both men laughed as he tried to right himself. "Come on, get up" They laughed as Jess stumbled falling against a tree for support.

The pain in head was confusing him. He tried to walk forward but ended up back on his hands and knees. Again this was followed by more laughter.

"Why..." was all he could manage.

"Easy." Said the man who attacked Jess. He walked up to Leslie "Mr. Burke wouldn't want any _harm" _touching Leslies face " to come to his daughter...so were going to _keep her safe_...and when we get paid for our _helpful services_ she can run along home!" He turned to his partner and laughed at him.

"Don't touch her!" Jess was again trying to get up. As the man touch Leslies face, anger rose in him. Leslie felt physically ill. She curled in protectively in on herself. The man came over and caught Jess' hair, pulling his head back.

"Or what?" Laughing he threw Jess to the ground. "Time to go. Get her to the car." He said speaking to his partner. He nodded. In a swift move he shouldered Leslie. "I'm gonna finish up here"

Leslie eyes locked onto Jess'. Panic, fear and pain were readable in his eyes. But what his attacker took out of his back pocket was what frightened her the most.

Jess looked up and was staring down a gun. _This is it _he thought _One last thing_

"Please, please don't hurt Leslie...Please!" he begged "Please. She's pregnant"

A short distance away Leslie heard it. The sound she was dreading. A single gunshot had gone off behind her. A tidal wave of emotions took over her body, darkness crept in. She couldn't take it. She allowed herself to be consumed by the darkness.


	2. 8 weeks earlier

Chapter 1

**8 Weeks earlier**

"I can't believe you're going away for 6 weeks" moaned Jesse Aarons. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without her for 6 weeks.

"I know!" sighed Leslie Burke. They had been best friends for 4 years and the longest they had ever been apart was the week Leslie was in hospital after the accident, but even then Jess had visited her every day. She could still remember that day clearly.

She had woken up early but decided to go back to sleep for a while but when she woke again it was nearly 11. _Oh, Damn. Jess is probably in Terabithia all ready!_ She got up, showered, and ran down the stairs had a quick breakfast and was out the door and all by 11.30. _At least it's not raining _she thought. She called P.T. and set off down the road to the creek. When she arrived the creek was about 3 foot deep. She was nervous when she saw how high the water was and considered turning back. But she decided to go on. Using the stick she hooked the rope, stood on the log and swung...

Jess had awoken from a strange dream. He could not clearly remember everything but he knew it involved Leslie and death. He also had a weird feeling in his chest like something was happening but he couldn't think what. He got up and had a quick breakfast. He then went out the greenhouse to do his chores. Half way through he noticed Leslie walking to the creek. Again the nagging feeling in his chest told him something was wrong. Leaving the greenhouse he decided to follow Leslie. As he got to the creek ,he saw Leslie hook the rope. But then he remembered something. Last night coming back from Terabithia he thought he felt the rope slip. He looked at Leslie and watched in horror as the rope snapped and Leslie went tumbling into the creek. Instinct took over his body.

He jumped in the creek after her, struggling against the current, calling out to her. Finally after a minute he felt her under him. Reaching down he caught the front of her top and pulled. Her clothes waying her down, she was twice as heavy. He knew she was going to drown, so with one last burst of strength he pulled her up onto the bank. It was then he noticed May Belle on the other bank. He shouted for her to go get help and she took off running. Jesse had taken first aid in school and started CPR on Leslie. Finally after 3 minutes she coughed and threw up a fountain of water. It was then Jess noticed her head. She had a scar about 4 inches long behind her left ear. Then Leslies father arrived with Jesses father and May Belle behind him. Leslie was taken to the hospital where she was treated for a concussion and the scar need 12 stitches. She also had water in her lungs but was told that she had no permanent injuries Thanks to Jess, Leslie was alive and she was forever grateful to him.

4 years on and they were still Best friends and the old rope and been replaced with a bridge built by Jesse and his father. After her release from hospital, Leslie and Jesse had decided that they were more than just friends and ever since they had been inseparable.

Now facing the prospect of 6 whole weeks without her, Jess was feeling really depressed and upset. Leslie had noticed this too. Leslie father Bill was a writer, a fairly famous on at that, and his most recent book _Crossing Bridges_ was on top of the best sellers list for the last 10 weeks. This was the "perfect time for a book campaign" according to Bills publishers. They were leaving the day after next on an international book tour to Europe, (England, Germany, France etc...) and then back to America for a 50 town book tour. Leslie begged her parents to let her stay at home but her mother said her father needed them and that it would be unfair to let him go alone. So her suitcase was packed and in two days Leslie would be off and leaving Jess behind was going to be the hardest part.

"What if you meet some cool European guy and don't think I'm interesting anymore" Jesse asked shyly.

"That would never happen! I love you remember" said Leslie kissing him softly. They were lying on the floor of the tree house, Leslie's head on Jesse's chest.

"I love you too! You know that right?"

"Yes I do" she replied. Then she remembered something. "So what have you got planed for tomorrow?"

_Oh Damn! Valentine's Day was tomorrow! _Jess had totally forgotten. His mind was so caught up in Leslie going away he hadn't thought about it.

"I...um...it's...a surprise" he said. Leslie laughed. She couldn't help it. She knew he had forgotten. And in truth so had she until she seen her mother purchasing a card for her father while shopping the day before. "Its o.k. Jess... I forgot as well!" They both laughed. Relief washed over Jess.

"I have an idea." Said Jess a few minutes later, to himself but was heard by Leslie. She waited for him to elaborate but time passed and finally she had to ask "What are you planning Jesse Aarons?"

"You will just have to wait and see!" Said Jess playfully, kissing the end of her nose.

Jesse refused to say anything after that. They walked home hand in hand. Jesse walked Leslie to her door gave her a kiss goodnight and walked away with a scheming smile on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Leslie.

The next day Jesse waited for Leslie outside her house. They walked to the bus stop, Jesse still refusing to tell Leslie any part of his plan. He quite enjoyed having her guess throughout the day as to what his surprise might be. Finally she gave up. Jesse promised her as he walked her home that she would enjoy his present. Then he gave her a quick kiss ran home to prepare. Leslies mother noticed her daughters face when she came in.

"I'm guessing Jesse hasn't told you what he's planning?" Judy asked her daughter. Her reply was a simple "Nope". She laughed to herself as Leslie went to do her homework.

At about 6, Jesse called for Leslie. Promising to have her home by 10, they walked down the path to the creek. When they arrived the bridge he stepped behind her and covered her eyes. Making sure she couldn't see he guided her to the clearing. "Are you ready?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes yes come on!" said Leslie. Then her blind for was removed. Everything looked the same.

Seeing her face Jess couldn't help but smile...he decided to put her out of her misery. "Look up"

And she did. Only then did she notice the tree house. She climbed the ladder her anticipation growing until she finally reach the top. Then the only word that came out of her mouth was "wow".

Jesse who had arrived behind her heard this and smiled. The inside of the tree house was completely changed. He had put every picture taken of them in the last for years all around the walls. There were small candles in jars everywhere. It looked so romantic. There was also a blanket on the floor for them to sit of along with food Jess had brought. All Leslie's favourite's sweets, foods and drinks in the basket.

Jesse sat Leslie down and started to wait on her. Serving her drinks and feeding her. Leslie felt like she was the only one who existed. The evening outside was perfect. The twilight sky rounded everything off nicely.

Later, after they had eaten they lay looking at the stars out of the balcony of the tree house. Leslie had had the best night ever. "Thank you... That was perfect"

"I can be romantic you know...every now and again" Faking annoyance. Leslie looked up at him and kissed him gently at first, but then something started in her. And not just her in Jess too. Their need to be near each other was overwhelming. Leslie got on top of Jesse still kissing him. Jesse pulled away.

"Are you sure? Do you want to do this?"

"I love you more than anything Jesse Aarons. I want you"

"I love you too" They started kissing again, this time more passionately. And so it continued.

Later it almost killed them to have to leave but it was 10 to 10 and Leslie's parents were expecting her. She had a long day tomorrow and after tonight saying goodbye to Jess tomorrow for 6 weeks was going to be even harder than she expected. It was the same for Jess. He had just had the most amazing night of his life and tomorrow she centre of that joy was leaving. He again walked her to her door. They had to say good bye now because Leslie was leaving at 4 the next morning. Leslie called in to let them now she was home and then sat with Jess for awhile. They both sat holding hands saying nothing until Judy came out and said she had to come in and finish getting ready. One final kiss brought an end to a perfect evening.

Later neither Jess nor Leslie could sleep each thinking about the other. That night had turned better than either one could have hoped for. But little did they know that that night had set a set of wheels in motion.


	3. The tour

Chapter 2

**The Tour**

Leslie was finally drifting off when her mother came in and said it was 3.30. Sighing, Leslie got up and dressed. She picked up her suitcase and headed down stairs. She waited in the gold room, lying on the couch, for her parents. And by 3.55 they were in the car and off. Leslie looked back at Jesses house, blowing him a single kiss before settling down for the hour's drive to Roanoke Airport. From there they would take a flight to New York and from New York another to England.

_It's going to be a very long day! _Leslie said to herself. She didn't get much sleep on the 4 hour flight to New York. There was a half hour waiting period in New York before their 7 and a half hour flight to London. When they arrived in Heathrow the local time was just gone 10p.m. And it was nearing 11 before they got to their hotel. Bill's publishers met them at the airport and in the car to the hotel listed out the tour date to Bill.

"Now tomorrow, your first signing is at 12. Then again at 3 and then at 5. The rest of the week...where did I put that sheet..." Jonathan, the PA was routing in his case."...a here. You're in London for 2 days then on to Manchester, Liverpool, Cardiff, Edinburgh, and finally Glasgow." Leslie's father look tired just reading the list.

"All this in one week!!!" He sighed.

"The book is really popular over here." Said Jonathan smiling. "Now you're flying from Glasgow to France next Sunday..." Leslie started to lose track of the conversation. Her day of travelling was quickly catching up with her. Her mother woke her when they arrived at the hotel, but when Leslie was asleep again as her head hit the pillow.

The next 3 weeks were a blur of bookstores, airports and hotels. Every time Leslie looked out her window she was in a new city or country. She had only managed one phone call to Jess in the 3 weeks.

"What country are you in now?" he asked. The loneliness he had felt while she was away was clear in his voice.

Leslie heard it too "I miss you too. I think I'm in Spain now. I don't know they're all starting to look the same." That phone call lasted 3 minutes and happened over a week ago and Leslie just wanted to hear his voice.

Finally, the European part of the tour was over. They arrived in Miami on the Sunday at 4p.m.

_Just 3 more weeks and I'll be home._ This thought kept Leslie going. The first week of the American trip went fine. But during the second week something changed.

They were in Arizona. Leslie had decided instead of sitting in the hotel for the day she went with her dad to the signing. Bill was pleased. "I get kinda lonely up there" Leslie smiled and sat behind her dad and watched as he signed. But then something happened. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

_Someone's watching me! _She looked around but couldn't see any one in particular watching her. But that didn't settle the knot in her stomach. She shook herself and went back to taking to her dad. But the pain was still there. She twisted in her chair to see if someone was looking at her, but suddenly an uncomfortable twist in her stomach made her run to the bathroom. She just made it. She waited for a few minutes but finally she came out of the stall.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she looked wrecked. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and now she had a horrible taste in her mouth. When she returned, Bill asked if she was alright. She told him she was fine and to continue with the signing. Again she had the feeling she was being watched. Deciding she'd had enough, she told Bill that she was going back to the hotel to lie down.

Back at the hotel, Leslie went to sleep for an hour. Waking, she realised she was hunger and got room service delivered. But before she could even touch it the smell had her in the bathroom again. She again threw up.

_I must be getting some bug! _Great! She had two more weeks of touring left. She was still in the toilet when Judy and Bill arrived back.

She told them she was going to have an early night and hopefully she would be better in the morning. They had plans to go to dinner with some friends but Judy said she would stay with Leslie.

"No mum, go I'm just going to go to sleep. Go enjoy your night. I'll ring if I'm sick again."

So within a half hour she was alone in the apartment. She decided to call Jess but remembered that it was 11p.m. there so left it off.

For the next 3 days, Leslie was sick every morning. Her mother stayed at her side during the signings. Again Leslie felt like she was being watched, constantly looking over her shoulder. On the Saturday, the fourth morning she had been sick, Leslies dad had an idea.

"Let's send her to Sarah's place" Sarah being Bills sister. "It's an hour's flight from here and we can collect her as we pass through next week" Sarah lived alone in a big house in Denver, Colorado. Leslie use to stay with her during the summer but hadn't been there since her move to Lark Creek.

"Oh yes, Please. I haven't seen Sarah in ages"

Billed called and told Sarah about how Leslie was sick and would it be possible for her to stay there for a few days. Sarah was delighted. Sarah was 8 years younger than her brother but acted like she was still in her teens. Leslie loved the about her. She was so easy to talk to. And the next morning Leslie was on a flight to Denver.

Sarah collected Leslie the next day. "You have gotten so tall." Appraising every feature. In the car they talked, about the tour, school and Jess.

"He sounds perfect!" Sarah said when Leslie told her about the Valentine's night surprise, omitting the last part.

But as soon as they got to Sarah's house Leslie was sick again. Sarah helped to get Leslie to the bathroom, and it was there Leslie noticed something. As her aunt went to get her bags, Leslie discovered something. _How could I have forgotten this!_ But her aunt returned and Leslie left the bathroom. Sarah immediately noticed Leslie's behaviour, but didn't push her. At dinner Leslies mind was in overtime, and said very little. That night Sarah heard Leslie crying in her room. She would have to talk to her tomorrow.

The next morning Leslie was sick again. Sarah helped her back into bed and got her a class of water.

_It's now or never_ thought Sarah. She headed back to Leslie's room and saw her face for the first time. She looked like she hadn't slept at all and her face was covered in tear tracks. "Oh Leslie!" She sat down on the bed next to her niece. Leslie was crying again. She waited for her to stop before asking her what was the matter.

"Yesterday...when I got sick... I noticed something in the bathroom..." she said hiccupping. " I realised that I haven't gotten my period. I'm late by about a week..."

Sarah sat in stunned silence. Finally she found her voice "Your Pregnant?" Leslie looked up at her aunt and shrugged her shoulders. Sarah sat there for nearly an hour, hugging Leslie. Then she asked "Is it Jesses?". Leslie exploded "OF COURSE IT JESSES. I DONT MESS AROUND LIKE THAT!" but this caused another wave of sickness and Leslie made it to the bathroom just in time.

When she returned, her aunt apologised. "It's O.K. I'm sorry too. I'm just scared". Sarah stood up and told Leslie to get dressed. "Where are we going?"

"You need to get checked Leslie. If you're not pregnant then something's wrong with you"

A half hour later they were in the car and on the way to Sarah's doctor. Leslie said nothing. She just wished Jess was here to support her. She really needed him now. When they arrived Leslie sat down while her aunt checked her in. Then they waited. Finally after 10 minutes a nurse called "eh..Burke, Leslie"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sarah asked. Leslie took Sarah's hand and they went into the doctor's office. The doctor was in his 30's, good looking and really kind.

"Hi Leslie, I'm Dr. Lynch. Now what's seems to be the problem?"

Leslie couldn't talk at first so Sarah explained. "She thinks she might be Pregnant"

"I see. Leslie can you tell me how long since you had sex?"

" Um...it was Valentines..so...about 5 weeks and 2 days...I think"

"Ok... and have you been having any morning sickness?"

"Yes it started like a week ago... and I can't be around food"

"Well Leslie..it certainly sounds like your pregnant but we'll have to do a test to be sure. How old r you Leslie?"

"I'm 16...why?"

"I needed to know incase I needed to inform your parents...but at 16 your entitled to make your own choice...now let's do this test" he gave her a small smile.

Leslie took the test and the doctor also took bloods. "Your results should be here within 48hours so I'll call and let you know the blood results. Now as for the pregnancy test...

Leslie listened wishing Sarah had stayed in the room. She was outside in the hall waiting when Leslie came out. "Well, what's the verdict?"


	4. Confessions

Chapter 3

**Confessions**

Leslie stood across from her aunt. She couldn't speak. "Les...come on Leslie...what did it say?"

Leslie took a deep breath. "I'm Pregnant!"

Sarah embraced her niece. She still only young herself and Sarah couldn't believe that in less than a year, her little niece would be a mother.

Leslie didn't say much on the way home. Neither did Sarah. When they got home Leslie asked if she could use the phone. Sarah nodded, knowing exactly who she was calling. After 3 rings , some one answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brenda its Leslie. Is Jess there?"

"Ya hang on a sec..." Leslie could hear Brenda walking up the stairs. She heard him tell Jess "_For you..." _and then she heard his voice. "Hello?...Leslie?"

"Hi Jess!" She tried to sound happy but she knew it hadn't worked.

"What's up? I rang your mom last night she said you were sick and had gone to stay with your aunt....Feeling any better?"

"No not really!" There was no point lying to Jess. "I'm just back from the doctors..."

"And...Did u find out what's the matter with you?"

"Uh huh!"

"Are you going to tell me...Come on Les I've been worried sick"

"It's nothing serious...I swear...just a cold" She then noticed Sarah behind her.

"You're lying Leslie. You can't hide from me...what's really wrong?"

"Nothing Jess...look I have to go....I love you and I miss you and I'll see you soon ok."

"I love you too. Hurry home. Please. I'm dying here" And with that she hung up.

Sarah came in and sat next to Leslie. She didn't talk, she just put her arm around Leslie and let her cry on her shoulder. That day Leslie spent most of her time in bed. Sarah brought up a lunch for her but she didn't touch it until Sarah reminded her she need t keep her strength up, she was eating for two now. After she left Leslie placed her hands on her tummy. It was extraordinary to her to think there was a human being growing inside of her. Suddenly she could see her future. Her and Jesse's future. It looked wonderful. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_. But the Idea of telling her parents quickly but that thought to rest.

The next 3 days, Leslie got use to the idea of being a mum. Sarah helped her in the mornings after she was sick and had bought her a vitamin tablet that was apparently suppose to help you during pregnancy. She would really miss Sarah. The night before her parents were coming to collect her Leslie and Sarah sat on the back porch. They had spent the day looking at calendars trying to figure out when Leslie was due.

She had decided immediately to keep the baby. And Jesse's religion was against abortion and so was he. Besides, Leslie couldn't face it. So Sarah and Leslie looked up the internet to see what was happening to Leslie. She had just started her 6th week. Sarah was really excited.

"Hey Les...look at this. Apparently the baby's heart starts beating this week...Les?"

She found Les on the back step. She wasn't crying but the look on her face was a scared one. And Sarah knew why.

"You don't have to tell them right away" She said calmly.

"I know. But telling Jess is going to be hard"

"Well if he loves you like you say....then there's no need to fear"

After an hour Leslie fell asleep. Sarah left her there for awhile but at 9 helped her into bed.

The next morning, Leslies mother and father arrived. Leslie gave them a hug but left quickly to use the bathroom. Her mother went to check on her while Sarah showed her brother to the kitchen.

"She's still not better?" he asked worriedly.

"I think she just has a really bad bug. How's the tour?" she asked trying to move the topic away from Leslie.

"It's going great. The publishers are really happy so...Oh Leslie!..Feeling better?"

Leslie and her mother had just returned. Leslie gave her dad a weak smile and said she was fine.

"So....Who wants breakfast?" Sarah said.

While her parents ate she went and got showered. Sarah came to check on her. She swore she was fine and had taken her vitamin. Sarah smiled and said her parents were leaving soon. She dressed, packed the rest of her things and Sarah helped her lift her case downstairs. They arrived in the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello?. Sarah Burke speaking...oh Dr. Lynch" Leslies head shot up. She had forgotten about the blood test. Judy and Bill were looking at Sarah too. Bill looked worried for his sister.

"Yeah...Ok...I see...Ok. Thank You!"

She hung up the phone and looked at Leslie, but Bill jumped in. "Why was the doctor calling you? Are you sick?"

"What? No Bill, I just had so test done to make sure I was ok. He calling to tell me that my bloods had come back clear" She flashed a look at Leslie and she understood. It was her blood she was taking about.

"You're sure?" Said Bill. He still looked worried.

"Yes big brother I'm fine." She gave him a hug and said "So you guys have to leave now or...?

"Unfortunately. Leslie?" He looked at his daughter "You got all your stuff?"

"Yes. Let's go"

As Bill loaded Leslies suitcase into the car, Judy said good-bye. Then Bill said good-bye "and thank you for looking after Leslie" He gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. "You have to come visit us soon you'd like Lark Creek"

"I will I promise" Then she turned to Leslie. She waited until her brother was in the car. "If you need anything just call me...ok... I'll be there as fast as I can"

"I will. Thank you so much Aunt Sarah. You've been brilliant. I love you" she gave her aunt a hug, tears stinging her eyes. She looked up to find her aunt in a similar situation. They both laugh. Sarah closed the door behind Leslie as she got into the car. "Good-bye. Thanks again."

"You're welcome here any time sweetie. Ok!" and with that she watched as the car pulled out of the drive and down the road out of sight. _She'll be fine_ Sarah told herself. But had to keep telling herself.

Leslie joined her parents at the book signings. Only one more week and she'd be home. This thought brought with it different emotions. Seeing Jess, she he couldn't wait to see him, hold him, but then she would remember their last night together, and the result of which was now under her top.

_How will he react? What if he doesn't want this baby? I can't do this on my own _

These thoughts kept running through her head. She also had to deal with the feeling that she was again being watched. At every book signing she had the feeling that she was being watched. She couldn't shake it. She also felt it in the evening when she was out with her parents.

Finally, the 6 weeks were up and they were on their way back to Lark Creek. Even though it was half 9 at night, there was Jess He was sitting on the front step of her house waiting with P.T. on his lap.

Jesse had suffered the 6 longest weeks in history. Everyday seemed to last longer than the last, and when he had heard Leslie was sick, the worry keep at him. He hadn't believed her when she said that she was fine. He knew something was up. But as he watched the car pull into the drive all the things in his head vanished because in less than a minute he and Les would be together again.

The car had barely stopped and Leslie was out of the car. Jesse was expecting the usual hug that had on a number of occasions ended up on the ground. This time however, as she approached him she slowed and hugged him gently. Over the initial shock Jesse held onto her as if when he let her go she would disappear. Leslie's thoughts were on the same line. Suddenly tears were in her eyes and she was crying silently on Jess's shoulder.

_Stupid hormones_ she said to herself. Jess looked down and realised she was crying.

"What's wrong? Are you sick or...." Leslie silenced him with a kiss. After they broke apart Leslie answered "I really missed you". They were about to embrace again when Bill called from the back of the car "A little help would be nice". Jesse went to help Bill. Leslie started towards the car when a wave of nausea hit her. Jess looked up to see her running into the house, one hand over her mouth.

"Has she been that bad the whole time?" he asked Bill nervously. Bill said she was fine but he was starting to worry himself. After all the bags were out of the car and into the house, Jess took Leslies one up to her room. He found her on the floor of the bathroom.

"Can I do anything?" he asked helplessly. She reached out her hands and he helped her up. She was really weak so he helped her to her room. He lay her on the bed and she looked at him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about that I guess I'm still sick" She smiled at him but he wasn't buying it.

"Leslie something's wrong. I know there is. Just tell me. Please!"

"I'm fine really..." She could see he was about to protest "I'll tell you everything tomorrow I promise. Now I just really need to sleep" She pulled the blankets around her. As Jess got up she took his hand. "I love you Jesse Aarons"

"And I love you Leslie Burke now get some sleep" He kissed her forehead and left the room.

He said good-bye to Bill and Judy explaining that Leslie was asleep and that he would talk to them tomorrow. When Jess got into bed later, he couldn't sleep. Something was defiantly up with Leslie and he couldn't think what.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough for Jess. He was up at dawn so he decided to start his chores so he could send the whole day with Leslie. At about 11.30 he decided to see if she was up. He went to the kitchen door and saw her sitting alone having breakfast. He rapped at the window startling her from her thoughts. She got up to let him in.

"Feeling better?" he asked though by the look on her face she wasn't.

"I'm ok" she answered tiredly. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Are you sure your feeling up to doing something? I'm sorry Les but you look terrible"

"Thanks. Actually can we go for a walk? I...um...I need to talk to you about something"

"Ya sure" _What did she want to talk about? _

Twenty minutes later Leslie was ready, she left a note saying she was with Jess and they headed out the door. She didn't talk for a long time and Jess was starting to worry. Eventually she spoke.

"Jess there's something I've got to tell you" She paused. The tears were starting. _Great!_

"Leslie... What's wrong? You're scaring me now"

Leslie took a deep breath and look Jess in the eyes "Jess. I'm pregnant"


	5. Shock

Chapter 4

**Shock**

Jess was stunned to silence. Had Leslie just said that she was pregnant or was he hearing things?

"I'm sorry... What?" he asked. Leslie took another deep breath and said "Congratulations daddy" she had to sit down. She sat on an old log at the end of the road. Jesse still hadn't spoken. Eventually he came back to reality and sat on the log with Leslie. He could see she was upset but his body wasn't listening to his brain. He just sat there next to her helpless.

_No! No, Leslie's not pregnant, is she? I'm going to be a dad. Oh God!_

_I knew it! I knew he'd react like this. Any minute now he's going to get up and walk away and leave me._ She couldn't let that happen.

"Jess" She turned to face him. Then she got that familiar feeling that she was being watched. Ignoring it she turned her attention to Jesse. "Jess look at me...look at me" He finally looked up. "Are you ok?"

Jesse was stunned. _You selfish prick Aarons, she's pregnant and she's comforting you_.

"Ya... I'm sorry Leslie you took me by surprise that's all." The shock was clear in his voice. _Idiot Jesse ask her how she is! _"I'm sorry Les... what about you? Are you Ok?"

"I don't know" she answered honestly "I guess I'm still trying to get my head around the idea of a baby"

They were silent for a couple of minutes. "So that's why you were sick" It was more a statement than a question. Leslie nodded "morning sickness is really annoying. And I can't eat certain foods like shellfish or certain types of cheese" she laughed. Jess looked up. He noticed her smiling. Really smiling. He started to relax a bit. Leslie noticed this and decided it was safe to take his hand. When he felt her fingers enclose on his he relaxed even more.

"This is really happening" Again this more of a statement. Leslie just nodded, resting her head on Jess' shoulder. "We can do this Jess, I know we can" Jesse wasn't so sure. They sat there for awhile thinking, neither speaking.

At around 1 o'clock, their thoughts were interrupted by May Belle.

"Hi Leslie! Welcome Back" giving her a quick hug. "Anyway, Jess mom says lunch is ready." Jesse nodded and said that he'll be along shortly. He then realised that he would have to tell his parents.

"My dad's going to kill me, and I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind helping him" Jesse put his face in his hands. "Your parents don't know?"

Leslie shook her head. "The only people who know are you, me, Aunt Sarah and the doctor"

"Your Aunt Sarah?" Jesse inquired.

"Yeah, she went with me to the Doctor" Leslie replied.

After another few minutes Jess got up "I'd better get home".

"Do you want me to come with you or would you rather go alone?" she asked.

"Les..." he looked at her. "Can we not tell out parents for awhile? Let's just get use to the idea first o.k."

"Sure Jess." Really she was glad about this. She was dreading her own parent's reaction.

They walked home. Though they were holding hands, Leslie could feel a kind of distance between them. They said good-bye outside Jess's house. He gave her a kiss on the cheek but it was an empty one. She knew he was doing it more out of habit than affection. Standing there, alone, Leslie couldn't stop the tears. She felt totally alone. The one person who she needed the most was walking away from her, in more ways than one, and this left her with a pain in her chest. She watched as he went in his front door but remained standing for a few more minutes.

When she finally turned to go home, it happened again. She was being watched and she knew it. Turning around, looking everywhere, Leslie could not find anything unusual, but the feeling in her stomach was telling her she was in danger. As fast as she could, she ran home.

When Jess entered his house, his mother knew something was wrong. She told him go wash up before lunch. When he returned he still had a distracted look on his face. Jess was in his own world. He kept replying the day over and over again. Seeing Leslie saying those two words- _I'm pregnant!_ Those two words had changed his entire life. Whether he like it or not in less than 8 months he was going to be a dad. _I can't look after a kid. What would we do for money? Where would we live? _Jess was barely aware his mother was talking to him.

"Jess...Jess... Hello? Earth to Jess Aarons..." his mother shook him.

"Huh? ... What? Sorry mom I wasn't listening! What did you say?"

"I asked if Leslie was o.k. I heard she was sick while she was away" At this sentence Jess looked away. _Ya she was sick... with morning sickness! How am I going to tell them the truth?_

"What's up Jess? You've been really quiet since you came home. Where's Leslie?" Again Jess refused to look at his mother "Have you two had a fight?"

"No Mom! We haven't had a fight. Les is just tired from the travelling so she went home to sleep...I'm going to do my chores. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"No honey just do your normal ones" Mary watched her only son leave.

Over the years she had felt that she never paid enough attention to her son, always focusing on her girls. She now regretted that more than anything. It was clear he was upset about something yet he couldn't talk to her. She watched from the kitchen window as he started his chores.

_Maybe Jack can talk to him later!_ But she knew better than anyone that Jess' relationship with his father was just courteous. She had hoped after their time together building the bridge they would be gain from some alone time with each other and it work for a couple of weeks. But that was 4years ago and their relationship was back as it once was. Ignoring each other unless the other needed something and came to them directly.

On the other side of the road, Judy Burke was feeling the exact same way about her relationship with her daughter. They had a good relationship but never a close one. Judy put it down to the fact that her and Bill would lock themselves away for months while working on a book, leaving Leslie to face her problems alone. She never forgave herself for not realising something was wrong with Leslie at her old school. It took one serious phone call and a trip to the principal's office to realise how bad Leslie's situation really was.

"Leslie is in the infirmary. Don't panic..." seeing the looks of horror on Mr. And Mrs. Burkes faces. "It's nothing serious. Just some bruising and a fat lip." The principal had told them.

"_**JUST**_... What do you mean JUST bruising? Someone attacked my daughter and you sit there as if you've seen this before..." But Judy knew by the look on the principal's face he had.

"This has happened before hasn't it?" Judy was scared to know the answer.

"I thought that Leslie would have told you" he was obviously embarrassed "This is the third time this year Leslie has been to the infirmary here." Shock was evident on Judy's face. _3 times and she never told me._ The principal explain that Leslie was treated for a head injury in October. When asked how it occurred she said she hit her head getting up. The second time was for a similar incident to the one she was in now that happened in February but Leslie had left the infirmary before he had a chance to talk to her. This was the first time Leslie had passed out from an attack.

"Why were we not told about this?" Bill demanded.

"All due respect Mr. Burke we tried!" The principal had a look of indignation on his face. "We rang your home a number of times and got no answer. We sent you out a letter requesting a meeting in March" They knew immediately why he couldn't reach them. When they were writing, they would often disconnect the phone to have no distractions. Also Leslie would bring them their letters and it would have been easy for her to intercept the school letter.

They took Leslie out of the school the same day and moved to Lark Creek the same summer. Her daughter had never been happier and Judy knew that Jesse Aarons was a big part of that. But she never really forgave herself for letting Leslie down.

When Leslie walked in the door she said a quick hello to her mother and headed for the stairs. Judy stopped her.

"What's the matter Les? Where's Jess? Did you and he have a falling out?"

"No mom. He had to go home for lunch. I'm going to get started on my homework so..."

As she went to leave the kitchen Judy stopped her again. "What mom?" anger and frustration evident in her voice and face. "Nothing. It's just if you ever need to talk...I'm here...ok?"

"Sure! ... Whatever!" and with that she was up the stairs. Judy heard the bang of her bedroom door before she started crying.

The next day was Monday and Leslies first day in school in 6 weeks. She waited for the bus outside her house. When May Belle arrived alone she asked where Jess was.

"He's not feeling very well" she said. "He said to say he's sorry and he'll talk to you tomorrow"

_Tomorrow? So he didn't want to see me. _Pain flooded her chest. Then a new emotion took her. Anger. _He's sick! Ha! He's not the one with something growing inside of him! _But then the feeling that she was being watched took her again. Twisting, looking over her shoulder, again she could see no one. _Am I really being watched? Maybe I just think people are looking at me! Must be a pregnancy thing! _Resigning herself to the fact she boarded the bus to school. The smell of everything was over heightened to Leslie and it took all her self control not to throw up on the bus. But when she left it she got to the nearest tree and threw up all her breakfast.

"Leslie? Om my gosh! Are you Ok?" Leslie looked in the direction of the voice.

"Hey Janice. Yeah I'm fine. I've been sick for a couple of days now. It's nothing really"

Straightening herself, she cleared her head and went to class. After missing 6 weeks of school Leslie had a lot of catching up to do. The day was very long. Without Jess, Les was pretty much alone for most of the day. Again, when she got on the bus, same as that morning, she had to sit by the window and take deep breaths. She leaned against the nearest tree but this time she wasn't sick getting off. _Thank God! _ She held her stomach.

"Leslie are you ok? Will I get your mom?" May Belle was worried. Leslie looked like she was going to pass out. "No May Belle. Thank you. Actually can you walk home with me incase I do get sick" May Belle nodded. Taking Leslies bag, she walked her home. Again Leslie thanked her and went inside. _Great! I'm going to be this tired for 9 months._

"I'm home" she called. No reply. _I guess there gone out. _She went to the kitchen when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She crumpled in pain. She leaned back against the counter and slid onto the floor. _Something's wrong _she thought._ Something's wrong with the baby._

May Belle had just walked in her front door. Jess was in the sitting room watching TV or rather pretending to. He still had the distant look on his face. "Sorry I'm late" She told her mother. "Leslie got really sick getting off the bus. She fell against a tree. I thought she was going to pass out so I walked her home"

"That was nice of you" Her mother replied. "Was she alright when she got home? Was Judy there?"

"I don't know but she looked a lot better when she got home. Except she kept holding her stomach- probably afraid she throw up again"

"Again?" It was Jess this time. He had started listening when May Belle mentioned her stomach.

"Yeah...This morning getting off the bus she was sick. She looked really tired as well. Hey where are you going? ..." But Jess was already out the door and running. _I should have been there for her. Stupid, stupid Jess. _He was at the Burkes house in two minutes. He knocked on the door but got no answer. He then ran around to the kitchen and he saw her. She was sitting on the floor holding herself, crying. He ran to the door and it opened.

"Leslie... Leslie. I'm sorry. Are you ok? What can I do?"

"Jess something's wrong! I know there is. Oww" She felt the pain again.

"We need to get you to hospital." Leslie tried to stand but the pain was too much. And then...


	6. I'm Sorry

Chapter 5

**I'm Sorry**

"Oh my God Jess! What's the matter with her?"

Jess spun around. He was staring at his mother. She had followed him when she saw how panicked he was about Leslie being sick. And now Leslie was lying in the floor in obvious pain, she knew he was right to be worried.

Jess had never been so glad or so scared to see his mother. He just hoped she wouldn't ask questions until later. Right now Leslie needed them.

"Mom...Please help her" _The moment of truth _"Please ...she's pregnant"

Mary Aarons felt as if someone had hit her square in the chest knocking the breath right out of her. _Leslie's pregnant! That means that Jess, my baby boys going to be a dad! _She was taken from her thoughts when Jess called her again.

"Look Mom I'll explain everything later can we please help Leslie?" Mary saw the fear in her son's eyes. Then she went over sat next to Leslie and told Jess to run home and get the car. He was worried about leaving her but as his mother said he was faster than her and with that he was gone.

"It's going to be alright Leslie... It's alight" She put her arm around her and help her as Leslie cried. Even though she had been cursing this baby for weeks now that it was in danger, panic gripped her and all she wanted to do was protect it. Jess felt the exact same way. 5 minute later, they were in the car and on the way to the hospital. Mary couldn't believe this was happening.

The drive took 25 minutes. When they got inside Jess called to the nearest doctor "Please help my girlfriends pregnant and she's getting bad pains in her stomach and..." A swarm of doctors swooped in and took Leslie away.

"Jess..." she tried to reach for him but she was being pulled away. Jess tried to go after her but the main doctor held him back.

"Son let us do our jobs please we'll take good care of her. Now what's her name? How old is she?"

"Leslie Burke. She16. Is she going to be ok?" The doctor looked at him and said he'll come find him when he knows something.

Jess went and sat next to his mom. At first neither spoke. Then Jess decided to go first.

"Mom...I...I'm sorry about all this. We were going to tell you but we... we just... we wanted time to figure this out ourselves. And now Les is sick and I don't know what to do and..." He couldn't speak anymore. All the pain and emotion he was holding in since he found Leslie was hitting him now. Mary, who had a big speech to give her son, saw how scared he looked for his girlfriend and the safety of their baby. She just put her arms around him and let him cry.

Half an hour later the doctor came back. He sat across from Jess and his mother.

"How's Leslie?" He just needed to know she was ok.

"Leslies fine" The look on the doctors face told him.

"And the baby?" Jess asked. He realised he was just as nervous about its welfare.

"The baby is fine" Relief washed over Jess. But he had to see Les for himself.

"So what caused Leslie to collapse?" It was Mary.

"Stress. She had been pushing herself too hard" He said "When she goes home she has to rest ok?" He turned to Jess who nodded. "When can she go home?"

"Well I would like to keep her over night, but she says she wants to go home and I can't keep her here against her will so I'm going to run a few more test to make sure everything's ok and then she's free to go!" Jess stood with the doctor and shook his hand. "Thank you. Could I see her?"

"Of course this way" He led Jess and his mother down the hall and onto a ward. "Last bed on the left"

Mary thanked the doctor again while Jess went down to Leslie. Even though the doctor reassured him she was fine seeing her sitting up on the bed smiling at his approach got rid of the anxiety left.

"Oh Leslie" He sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her quickly. As they broke apart he said "Don't ever scare me like that again" She nodded and held him. Mary came in around the curtain and they broke apart, both wiping tears from their eyes, but smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Aarons" Mary walked around the bed and gave Leslie a quick hug. "You had us worried for awhile there"

"I know I'm sorry." Mary sat in the chair next to Leslie's bed. "Have you called my parents?"

"No. I couldn't reach them"

"Good. I want to tell them myself. And I don't want to do it here" looking around her.

"Well since your refusing to stay the doctor said you can go home soon as soon as you get the all clear." Said Jess.

Within half an hour Leslie was cleared to go. "One more thing" said the doctor as they left. He reached into his folder and pulled out a picture. "We took this while we were checking the baby"

Leslie took the picture, realising she was seeing her baby for the first time. She was only 9 weeks (The doctor explained that even though she had sex 7 weeks ago they start counting from the two weeks before conception) but she could make out small details on the photo. She handed it to Jess who looked at it in awe. He looked at Leslie and smiled and handed the photo to his mother saying "Want to see your first Grandchild?" Mary took the photo and looked it. Tears came to her eyes before she could stop them. She gave the picture back to Leslie and huged both of them. They then left the hospital and went home.

Mary promised not to say anything to Bill, Judy or Jack until Jess and Leslie decided it was time. She dropped Leslie and Jess off at the Burkes and drove home. She walked in the front door holding Jess' hand and the scan in the other. Then Judy ran out of the living room and embraced her daughter.

"Oh Leslie, thank god." Leslie slipped the scan into her pocket "We only got Mary's message 10 minutes ago. Are you Ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just got really tired and collapsed. Jess brought me to the hospital to make sure I was ok."

"Thank you Jess for looking out for her" It was Bill this time. He reached out his hand and Jess shook it. "So what did the doctor say?" turning to his daughter

"Just to take it easy and relax" She turned to her mom. "Any chance of something to eat? I'm starving"

Judy laughed and told her her dinner was ready. Leslie said she was just going to wash up. Jess followed her. She went into the bedroom and put the scan in between one of her favourite books. But then she had an idea. She went over to her computer and scanned the picture onto it. She then printed off a copy of the scan and gave it to Jess.

"Now we both have one." Jessed smiled and put the picture in his pocket. Then they both went down stairs for dinner.

Later while Jess was lying in bed looking at the scan there was a knock at the door.

"Jess, it's me. Can I come in?" It was his mother. She came in closing the door behind her and sat on Jess' bed. Jess handed her the scan photo and watched again how her eyes lit up at the picture.

"Look mom...I'm sorry again about today. I didn't want to get you involve..."

"Jess. It's ok" She looked down at the scan again. "I suppose I should be saying congratulations. You're going to be a wonderful dad Jess." She handed the scan back to Jess. She had never seen him look at anything with such love. "You think so?"

"I know so. I raised you right" she smiled and said good night, giving him a kiss on the head before leaving.

"What are you so smiley about?" Jack asked later when his wife went to bed.

"Nothing in particular" She replied giving her husband a quick kiss and going to sleep.

The next few days went by smoothly. Although Les had her morning sickness, it was becoming less often. She had found a way to keep her parents from hearing her. When she felt that she was going to be sick she would start the shower first. She was also dealing with heartburn which was getting old real quick.

She also had the feeling that she was being watched more closely. On Wednesday she nearly had a heart attack when Jess came up behind her. "Damn it Jess, Don't do that" picking up her books.

"Woops, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you ok? You've been jumpy all week"

"Yeah...I'm sorry too. It's just...I keep feeling like someone's watching me. It's weird."

"How long has this been going on?" He was worried. She was obviously scared.

"About 4 weeks. It started when we came back to America for the Book tour"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's probably nothing" She took his hand "Don't worry about it! OK?"

"Ya sure, come on were going to miss the bus"

Leslie however couldn't take her own advice. Jess noticed over the next few days she was constantly jumping when someone came up on her and was always looking over her shoulder. Leslie couldn't help it. She knew someone was watching her. Every time she would feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up her hands would move instantly to her stomach, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Jess. He knew she was protecting the baby.

Every night before going to sleep she would look at the scan trying in vain to see if it was a boy or a girl. She and Jess spent that Friday afternoon in the treehouse looking at the picture. Jess was adamant it was a boy but Leslie was quiet sure it was a girl. Today Leslie was 10 weeks.

"Fine we'll just have to wait until November to find out" said Jess."And you'll see I'm right" Leslie was given a due date for around the first two weeks in November. They both carried the picture of the scan everywhere with them.

Leslie fell asleep in the treehouse for an hour. Jess sat out on the balcony thinking. He was still nervous about the baby, but now it was more excited nerves. Looking at the scan still made him feel strange. He had seen scans before obviously May Belles and Joyce Ann's but this one was different. The baby in this one was his baby. His and Leslies. He hadn't heard her wake but Leslie came out and sat next to him.

"Did you get much sleep?" he asked taking her hand. "Not really" she shrugged. "I wonder where PT is." They had brought him with them but they usually let him run around on his own. He always came back when they called him.

"I don't know" Jess looked at his watch. It was going on 6. "Hey...we had better be getting back"

"Ok" He went down the ladder first and helped Leslie on the last few steps. "I won't be able to be doing that much longer" she laughed. They called PT, but he didn't answer. "That's weird. He normally comes when we call" said Jess. "Let's split up. You check over there and I'll check by the creek" She nodded. They set off calling PT.

Leslie had got to the far side of the clearing when she felt it. The same sickening feeling that she was being watched but worse. She knew she was in danger. Her hands went instantly to her stomach. She heard something move in the trees behind her. She turned around. She was looking directly at a man. He was tall – about 6 foot- bald and was heavily built. Leslie could see he had a scar over his left eye. He was wearing all black He was smiling at Leslie. In his left hand she saw he had a rope. She took a step back. He stepped towards her.

"Please, leave me alone" He stepped again and she turned and tried to run "JESS....JESS HELP. AAAAGGGHHH" Then he jumped her putting his hand over her mouth.

She heard Jess calling her "LESLIE...LES!"

She struggled against her captor but managed to free her mouth "JESS HE..." but her attacker had her again. Finally she saw Jess. Her eyes darted between him and her stomach. She looked up again in time to see Jess hit from behind. The other man was similar to the first one in body type but was a couple of inches shorter. He was also wearing black but had a tight professional haircut.

Leslie tried to scream but her captor held her mouth. Her eyes met Jesses for a second when he was hit again. This time the shorter man spoke.

"So this is the knight in shining armour!" Kicking Jess again. Leslie could feel his pain. She watched as he tried to stand falling against a tree but stumbling forward ended up on his hand and knees. She saw the blood coming from the back of his head. All he could ask was "why?"

"Easy" said the shorter man. He turned and walked to Leslie "Mr. Burke wouldn't want any _harm"_touching Leslies face "to come to his daughter...so were going to _keep her safe_...and when we get paid for our _helpful services_ she can run along home!" He winked at Leslie.

Leslie's stomach was doing back flips. She felt like she was going to be sick. She bent herself away from him to protect the baby. She vaguely heard Jess say "Don't touch her". The taller man holding Leslie laughed as the other man caught Jess by the hair and threw him on the ground.

He then turned to the man holding Leslie "Time to go. Get her to the car." Leslie felt her legs go out from under her. Leslie locked her eyes on Jess. She then saw the shorter man draw a gun from his back pocket _Jess no! Jess I love you!_ She hoped that he could read her eyes at that moment and then they were lost from view. Then she heard the shot!


	7. Found and Lost

Chapter 6

**Found and Lost**

Jess knew his death was coming. He closed his eyes wanting Leslies face to be the last thing he saw. He heard the sound of the clip, readying the gun for fire.

_This is it. I'm never going to see Leslie again. Or the baby. _Jess's chest crushed with pain. He would never know his child. He started counting in his head..._1...2...3...4..._

He heard the shot and felt it at the same time. The pain was excruciating. He then heard another sound. _Is that barking? PT? _He finally opened his eyes. The man who had shot him was standing 10 feet away, standing on one foot. Jess noticed that the right ankle of his pants was torn. PT was in front of Jess growling viciously at the man.

The pain was taking over him and he knew he would not be awake much longer. The man started walking over to Jess. Jess quickly closed his eyes and held his breath. He heard the sound of PT being kicked. Anger rose in him but he remained still and an-breathing. After a few seconds he heard the man leave. He remained still for another minute or two before opening his eyes. He was alone. The pain in his shoulder along with his head and ribs was almost unbearable. He called as best he could to PT.

"Come here" Pt sat up on his chest. His white fur staining red from the blood from Jess's shoulder. "PT. Get May Belle!... Go get May Belle" PT licked his face and took off towards the creek. "Good boy PT... Good boy" and then Jess passed out.

"Where's your brother? He knows his dinners at 6!" Jack Aarons turned to May Belle. The clock over the table said it was 6.15.

"I don't know! He said he and Leslie were going for a walk" she answered. She returned to her own dinner. Mary was looking out the window checking to see if Jess and Leslie were on the way. _Maybe something's happening with Leslie again._ She was worried.

Her thoughts were interrupted by scratching at the back door. Brenda who was closest got up to open the door. "Its Jess's dog" PT ran into the house and jumped straight at May Belle.

"What's the matter PT? Why are you all alone? Where's Jess and Leslie?" May Belle put him down when Ellie noticed something "May Belle what's on your shirt?"

May Belle looked down. He white blouse was covered in red. Only Brenda was able to speak. She swallowed and said "it looks like...blood" PT was barking again, trying to pull May Belle out of her chair by the ankle of her pants.

"Jack" Mary looked at her husband. She could see her own fear reflected in his eyes. The only other thing she could say was "Jesse"

With that Jack was out his chair followed by May Belle and Mary." Brenda, Ellie watch Joyce ok" and with that the three were out of the house. They followed PT to the bridge and into the forest.

"JESSE...JESSE...LESLIE...JESS WHERE ARE YOU?"

Mary was frightened. Why weren't they answering. The three of them spread out looking for the two. May Belle was scared. _What if something terrible has happened to him?_ Apart from Leslie and Jess, May Belle knew Terabithia better than anyone. She could hear PT barking a short distance away. _It sounds like it's coming from the clearing._ She took off. She was in the clearing in less than 30 seconds. The fading light of day was making it hard to see. But up ahead she could see PT. She ran to him but what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

"**AAARRRRGGGGG"**

Jack and Mary were a short distance away when they heard May Belle scream. They took off and when then entered the clearing they saw May Belle leaning over something or someone. Mary knew who it was. "Jesse" she whispered. She ran forward but like May Belle stopped. Her husband arrived behind her and he too stopped. He could see the blood on the ground. _There so MUCH blood!_ He then saw the blood flow pattern on Jess's head and from where he stood he didn't look like he was breathing. May Belle was crying over Jess. She shouting at him, pulling him, shaking him.

"Jess... come on Jess... Wake up...Please Jess wake up...Please." he last word was a whisper. Mary turned to her husband and started crying. He stood there helpless, holding her. May Belle was still begging her brother to wake. She put her head on his chest. Suddenly he moved.

May Belle gasped as Jess started to wake. "Jess... It's me. It's May Belle"

"May Belle?" He reached up and touched her face. She smiled at him. "May Belle...Leslie..." He was starting to drift in and out of conscience.

"Jack run and get help" Mary turned to her husband. He took off across the clearing. Mary got down on the ground next to her son, across from May Belle.

"Jess...its ok. Mommy's here" He turned his head in her direction. "Mom? Leslie...she's...she's..." He was starting to panic. Mary put a hand on his head and tried to calm him. Jack arrived back 5 minutes later but she could already hear the ambulances in the distance. When Jack arrived he wasn't alone.

"Jesse..." it was Judy Burke. "Jesse where's Leslie...Where is she?" But when she finally reached Jesse and say what a mess he was she collapsed. _Oh My GOD!!! He's been attacked! But then... where's Leslie?_ She got up and started calling for her daughter. She got no reply. She tried to walk into the forest but Jack stopped her.

"Let me GO!!! I have to find Leslie...Let GO!"

"Judy...JUDY" he spun her to face him. Behind him the EMT's were strapping Jess to a stretcher. "Listen to me ok! We will find Leslie. I promise. But we need to get flash lights first because it's getting dark and the last thing we need is someone else going missing. Understand?" She nodded and followed Jack back to the Bridge. Jesse was feebly trying to get up but the pain in his shoulder was torture.

"Son, please let us treat you" one of the EMT said.

"No, I need ...Leslie. She's in...trouble I have to...help her" His breathing was hard.

"Look, we'll find your friend soon. The search team is on their way."

"....she's not in there..."

Judy who had just arrived with Jack heard this and went over to Jess.

"What do you mean 'she's not in there'?" Judy questioned

"She was...taken... Two guys... I tried to stop them..." She could see the desperation in his eyes. He was crying now. "One took her... the other... shot me...Leslie..."

This was the first time Mary, Jack and May Belle heard how Jess was injured. Mary and May Belle looked scared. Jack looked angry. Judy Burke stood in quiet shock. _Two men have my little girl...and they have guns. _She looked back wanting to ask Jess more questions but there was a long drawn out beeping coming from the monitor above Jess.

Mary and May Belle were pushed out of the way as the two EMT's (**E**mergency **M**edical **T**eam) worked on Jesse.

"He's stopped breathing..."

"He's crashing...Charge the panels to 200......Clear"

The Aarons watched as their son was shocked. _He's dying._ "Come on Jess" Jack begged. Mary Just held her husband.

"He's still not responding...Charge to 300...clear" the other EMT stepped back.

Jess's body jumped from the shock but he still didn't respond.

"One more..."The EMT said "Charge to 360...clear" Jess was shocked for a third time. Finally the monitor started beeping again. Jack and Mary breathed a sigh of relief.

"He needs to get to hospital A.S.A.P." They put Jess in the ambulance.

"Can I go with him?" Mary asked. "Of course but only one"

"I'll follow in the truck" Giving his wife a kiss, he helped her into the ambulance and watched it drive off. He turned to Judy "We better get you home, you need to call the police. Come on" He took Judy by the shoulder and led her back to her house. Bill's car was in the drive. _How am I going to tell him?"_

Jack walked right up to the door and led Judy into the Gold Room. Bill came down the stairs. "Judy where were...Jack? What are you doing here? What's happened? Is that blood? Where's Leslie?" At this Judy broke down. Her husband came forward and held her. "Judy what's happened? Where's Leslie?" Judy looked at her husband "She's missing. Someone's taken Leslie" She couldn't go on she just held onto Bill.

He looked to Jack for confirmation. When Jack wouldn't meet his eye he knew it was true. "What...When...How..." He didn't know what question to ask first.

"Now we don't know everything. But PT came to the house covered in blood. We followed him into the forest and found Jess. He had been beaten and shot." He saw the look of horror on Bills face. "It was touch and go for awhile but Jess is fine for now. But he said that two men jumped him and Leslie. One of them took her while the other attacked him" The anger was clear on Jacks face. "Look I have to go sort out the girls and head to the hospital. You should ring the police. They need to know." He stood to leave.

"Jack...I'm sorry...about Jess...Listen bring the girls here. They can stay here while you're at the hospital."

"I appreciate that...Thank you...I'll see you soon." And he left. Bill went into the kitchen and phoned the police. They said they had already been informed by the EMT's that a girl was missing. He asked Bill to have a recent picture of Leslie ready to put out on the amber alert; two officers were on their way to the house. When Bill hung up he went to his study and took out the set of picture he had developed from the book tour. He couldn't believe this was happening. He found one of her on her own while she was in France. Unfortunately the picture was taken at night and wasn't very clear.

He put the photo aside and kept looking through the rest. There were only three other pictures of Leslie because she was sick or at Sarah's while the rest were taken. He found these pictures of Leslie where taken a week before they left for the tour.

The only thing was Jess was in the three pictures. Leslie had taken them herself. Les was smiling while Jess kissed her cheek. The next one was taken after that, Jess and Leslie were kissing. And the last one was on the same day the two were smiling at the camera. Seeing her smile, his chest contracted. _Am I ever going to see her smile again?_

Bill thoughts jumped to Jess.

_That poor boy! He was shot trying to save my daughter. Because he loved her! Please God let him be OK! _It was the first time in 20years that Bill Burke had prayed. He was shaken from his thought as there was a knock at the door. Taking the four photos with him he left his study and went down the stairs. It was Jack and the girls

"Hi girls... Well come in" he said stepping aside. The four girls stepped into the Burkes house. Ellie and Brenda looked scared, baby Joyce asleep in Ellie's arms, oblivious to it all. Then Bill looked at May Belle. He knew she was the closest to Jess and Leslie. He also noticed her top was covered in blood. She must have been there when they found Jess. He could see the pain in her eyes. He led them into the gold room where Judy was still sitting. She looked up and saw the girls but said nothing.

"Look Bill... Are you sure about this? I mean I can take the girls over to the Millers in you want" But Bill held up his hand. "Jack really. Jess is in the hospital because he was trying to save Leslie...It's no problem."

"Thanks...Did you call the police?"

"Yeah...Their sending two officers out now. They want a picture of Leslie for the amber alert but Jess is in most of them...look" he handed Jack to photos. He saw a brief smile cross his neighbours face before he handed them back to Bill.

"I'd better be off." He walked into the gold room and over to his girls. "I'm going to the hospital now...and No May Belle you can't come" May Belle was just about to cut across her father. "But dad I'm the closest to him...I found him tonight..." her voice broke. Jack held her for a moment and then said "I know honey but please..."They broke apart "I promise I'll ring when I know something" and with that he left. He got in his car and drove to the hospital. He parked the car and sat there for a few moments until finally he broke down. He gave himself a few more minutes and went inside. _It's going to be a long night!_

Back at the Burkes house the police had arrived. Judy couldn't take it and left to go to the kitchen. The Aarons girls were in the back room watching TV. Bill had bought one 2 years before in case it was needed.

"Now Mr. Burke we know this is hard but the sooner you answer the questions the sooner we can start looking for Leslie" said the younger of the two officers. He was about 28 years old and kept looking to the older one for help. Then the older one spoke. "I'm Officer Claire Brown, Mr. Burke. Do you have the picture of Leslie?" Bill handed her the pictures.

"These were the newest ones I could find. Jess is in all of them except one. But that one was taken at night so it's not very clear." He saw the officers' smile when they saw the picture of Leslie and Jess kissing. "These are good. Is this the boy that was shot?" Bill nodded "That's Leslie's boyfriend Jesse Aarons. He lives across the road. His sisters are in the other room."

"Yes we're aware one of his sisters found him tonight. We will need to speak to her later. We can cut Jesse out of one for the Amber alert sign. And we can give this one" She showed Bill the one of Jess and Leslie smiling "To the television station for their report. Hopefully we'll make the 11 o clock news. Now Mr. Burke, does your daughter have any unique physical attributes that we should know about?"

"She was a scar, about 4 inches, behind her left ear. She got it 4 years ago when she fell in the creek. Jess saved her. I have a picture..." He got up and went to the cupboard in the room, opened the drawer and took out Leslie's medical file from 4 years earlier. He handed the file to the officer. She opened and found the pictures of the scar. "It says here she nearly didn't survive"

"Yeah if Jesse hadn't been there at the time...She would have drowned. When she hit her head she was knock out. Jess pulled her out of the creek and gave her CPR. He saved her life. He tried again tonight and now look where he is..."

"I know its hard Mr. Burke. I promise that we'll find whoever took your daughter and hurt Jess. Now is there anything else?" Bill shook his head. "Thank you Mr. Burke" Officer Brown turned to her young partner.

"Give this one" she handed him the picture of Jess kissing Les "To the guys at the station for the amber alert. And this one" The pair smiling "to the radio and TV stations with a copy of Leslie and Jesse's details. The sooner we get their details and Leslies face out there the better. I'm going to ring the boy's parents and ask them if I can talk with their daughter." The officer left. Shortly thereafter the FBI arrived.

"Mr. Burke I'd like you to meet Detective David Reid. He's with the FBI. Dect. Reid this is Bill and Judy Burke, Leslies parents. And these are his team" There was a brief introduction of how do you do's.

"I'm sorry we have to meet like this. My daughter is a big fan of your books"

"Thank you. Come through" Bill and Judy led them into the gold room.

"Mr. Burke I'm going to jump right in. Do you know anyone who would want to hurt you or your family?" Bill shook his head "No! I can't think of anyone"

"Have you felt like your being watched lately? Received any threatening letters or strange phone calls?"

"No. Why? Do you think someone deliberately came after Leslie?"

"Mr. Burke you're a very famous man and obviously well off" he said looking around the room. "So yes I think someone came after Leslie. But in cases like these, the kidnappers always contact the family to demand ransom money or some sort of deal"

"So what we just wait?" Judy spoke for the first time in an hour.

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Burke. Could my team look at Leslie's bedroom? She may have kept a diary or something that may give us a clue as to who might have taken her"

"Um...yeah. I'll show you guys up" Bill stood and two of the FBI agents followed. Agent Reid turned to Officer Brown. "I want to speak to the boys sister. ASAP"

"I'll ring her parents"

After a quick phone call to the hospital, Officer Brown got permission to talk to May Belle as long as Bill or Judy were present. Bill agreed to sit with May Belle during the interview. He went and got her.

"May Belle" He stepped into the room. Joyce was still asleep. Ellie and Brenda were talking by the window. May Belle was in the corner. She looked up when her name was called. "May Belle, Could you come here a minute?" She got up and walked to the door.

"What's happening?" Ellie asked

"It's nothing. The officers would like to talk to May Belle that's all."

"But she can't be interviewed alone. She's too young"

"Don't worry. Your parents have asked if I could be present so I'll be with her the whole time"

He led May Belle to the kitchen. "Hi May Belle... I'm Officer Brown. This is Agent Reid. He's with the FBI We were hoping to ask you a few questions if you don't mind"

"Sure" She sat across from them and Bill sat next to her.

"Interview of May Belle Aarons. April 11th 2008 at 9.24p.m. Present are Officer Claire Brown, Lark Creek Police Department. Special Agent David Reid, FBI, May Belle Aarons and Bill Burke acting as guardian." He spoke into a tape recorder and placed it on the table between them. "So May Belle...Tell us what happened tonight?" And May Belle started talking.

Somewhere outside Lark Creek, Leslie Burke was waking up.


	8. On the TV

Chapter 7

**On the TV**

Leslie looked around her. Her hands and legs were bound together. Tape was covering her mouth. She was sitting on a bed. The room was pitch black. From the colour of the sky outside she knew she had been out of reality for awhile. She was confused at first as to where she was. Then she remembered what had happened that day. She remembered being taken away and hearing the gunshot. _Jess is dead. _She started crying. _I was right I was being watched. _She didn't find this piece of information helpful. _I have to get out of here. I have to protect the baby. _

She tried to move. The bed squeaked beneath her. She heard voices in the next room.

"I think our guests awake" It was a male voice she did not recognised.

"Well then go and see if she's comfortable" This voice she did recognise. It was the man who killed Jess.

"Alright" She heard footsteps walking closer. _Don't show him you're afraid of him._

The door opened. The man who had been holding her while Jess was attacked was standing in the door. He turned on the light in the room. Leslie looked around. The room was small, the bed the only piece of furniture in the room. The paper was coming away from the walls in different places. _It looks like an old apartment that hasn't been lived in for 30 years_. "Hello Sweetie" Leslie pulled her knees up to her chin. "Don't worry As long as your daddy does as he's told you'll be home by Sunday. Oh by the way" he came over and touched Leslies stomach. She had the sudden urge to be sick. "Congratulations on the baby" Laughing he stood and went to the door. The other man called out.

"Hey J, Listen to this" Leslie heard the TV volume grow louder. The man J went to watch from the door. Leslie heard the whole thing.

"_We interrupt this programme for an_ _Emergency Amber Alert! Have you seen this girl? Leslie Burke, 16 was last seen at around 6P.M. today in Lark Creek, Virginia. She has short, blonde hair and blue eyes. She's about 5 foot 4 inches tall. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with white ¾ length pants and blue converse boots. She also has a 4 inch scar behind her left ear. She is believed to be in danger. Police say they are looking for two men. They urge anyone with information to please come forward. There will be a press conference tonight at 11.15p.m. Virginia time." _

Leslie sat back on the bed. The two men were laughing. "That's only an hour away. We'll call later and let them know she's alright" They looked at her again, before turning out the light and closing the door. Leslie lay down on the bed and waited. _They would be back._ She had no doubt about that. Her stomach was rumbling. She was starving but she tried to ignore it. She closed her eyes and just lay there. After awhile the door opened again.

"Want to see you daddy?" She was pulled from the room and put in the corner of the sitting room. This room was in no better condition than the other one. There was a TV against the wall, a couch in front of it. Behind in the far left corner was a small kitchen. There was a hallway next to it with two doors on either side. The music from the TV let her know the 11 o clock news was starting.

"Hi, you're watching the 11 o clock news on CBS. I'm Damian Keane. Police tonight have put out an amber alert for missing Virginia teenager, 16 year old Leslie Burke. She was last seen at around 6 p.m. today in Lark Creek Virginia, in a wooded area close to her home. She was out walking her dog with a friend when they were attacked by two unknown men. Leslie was taken from the scene as her friend, her boyfriend Jesse Aarons, also 16, seen here with Leslie" The picture was one Leslie recognised. She had taken it the week before her father book tour "was beaten, shot once and left in the woods. He was discovered in the woods a short time later by his sister, mother and father. He was taken from the scene and was said to have stop breathing for a period of time, But paramedics on the scene were able to revive him" Leslies heart soared._ Jess's alive._

The news reader kept going."Leslie is the daughter of famous teen fiction writer Bill Burke. The police have said no contact has yet been made with any demands. We cross over to our reporter who is now outside the Burkes family home. Karen, Are you there?"

The screen split in two. On one side of the screen was the reporter in the studio behind a desk. The other side was a brunette woman in her 30's with a microphone in one hand, her finger in her left ear.

"Yes Damian. I'm here in Lark Creek, outside the Burkes home where the press conference will start shortly. If the camera turns around" She kept talking as the image now showed Jess's house. "You can see the home of Jesse Aarons. Jesse is of course Leslie's boyfriend who was shot today while out with her" The camera turned back to the reporter "Now I know it's dark but if you look to my left you'll see a road." Again the camera moved showing the road as far as the light would let it. "Now at the end of this road there is a small creek that flows by. There's a bridge to the left of the creek that brings you into the wooded area where Leslie was taken." Leslie could make out red and blue police lights at the end of the road.

The camera came back on the reporter. "As mentioned in the Amber alert tonight Leslie has a 4 inch long scar behind her left ear. Now she got this scar 4 years ago while crossing the creek on a rope swing. Apparently the rope snapped as she was crossing and Leslie was sent into the water below and at the time the creek was 3 foot deep. Leslie hit her head and was knock out. But she was rescued by her boyfriend Jesse. He pulled her from the creek and gave her CPR saving her life."

There was a short pause until the man in studio asked "And is there any word on how Jess Aarons is doing?"

"We called to the hospital a little while ago where Jess's father, Jesse Sr. had this to say"

A new image came up on screen. "Today at around 4pm my son Jess went for a walk with his girlfriend Leslie Burke to the woods at the end of our road where the two would often hangout. At around 6pm they were attacked and Jess was shot once in the left shoulder and was also beaten. He suffered 3 fractured ribs and a concussion from a blow to his head. While he was being transported to hospital he stopped breathing but the paramedics on scene were able to bring him back"

Leslie never saw Jack Aarons loose his cool but as he talked about his sons near death he couldn't control his emotions. Leslie's heart went out to him. He took a deep breath and started again. "Jess is out of surgery and is recovering well. Me and my wife would like to thank the doctors here at the hospital for helping our son. We would also like to take this time to ask if the persons watching this have Leslie to please not to harm her and let her come home safe. She's family to us and Jess needs her. Thank you!"

The screen went back to the two reporters. Leslie was crying. Jack Aarons had called her family. She desperately wanted to go home. The woman reporter was talking again.

"That was Jesse Aarons Sr. Speaking after his son attack." There was a noise behind her. "It looks like the press conference is starting" The camera moved closer to the sea of reporters. Leslie's heart ached when she saw the pain on her parents faces. There were two others with them. A women officer in uniform and another man. The half of the screen where the male reported had been was now showing a picture of Leslie. She recognised it, But half was missing. It was taken the same day as the other one of her Jess except in this one he was kissing her cheek. For the TV however Jess was cut from them picture. The woman had started speaking.

"Welcome. Mr. and Mrs. Burke will talk about their daughter we ask that you keep all questions until the end. Mr. Burke..." Leslie watched her parents, holding hands step up to the podium.

"At around 4p.m. today our daughter Leslie and her boyfriend Jess Aarons returned from school and went to walk their dog PT in the wooded area near-by. At around 6p.m. they were attacked by two unknown men. These men took our daughter and attacked Jess, beating him and shooting him once in the shoulder before leaving him there. He was discover at 6.25p.m by his sister and parents. It was then we discovered Leslie was missing. Jess, who was conscious for a few minutes, informed his family about what happened to him and Leslie before he stopped breathing. Thankfully Jess was revived by paramedics." Bill stopped to take a breath. Leslie knew he saw Jess as a son as his fear for his daughter was mixed with fear for Jess.

"We would to take this opportunity to talk to the men who have Leslie." Leslie looked behind her. The two men were sitting watching the report as if they were bored with it already. "Please, don't hurt Leslie. Please. Let her come home. At least let us know that she's alright..." Leslie's father broke down. He couldn't continue. He stepped aside and Judy stepped up. She took a deep breath to steady herself before she spoke. "We would really like Leslie to come home now please" but she was crying again. She too stepped aside allowing the unknown man behind them to step up.

"My name is Detective Agent David Reid. I'm with the FBI. We'll be working with the Lark Creek Police force" pointing to the woman in uniform on the right "and we hope to bring Leslie home safely and Jesse's attackers to justice. When last seen Leslie was wearing a blue..." but the scene of the press conference was gone and was replaced by a car race on another channel.

"Boring..." Said the man whose name Leslie didn't know. He looked down at Leslie and laughed. "Aw you miss your mommy and daddy?" Leslie looked away. He laughed at her again.

"Well I'm starving! Fancy some food?" he turned to the man called J. He shrugged. "Ok then I'm going to get some food. I'll be back soon. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Laughing he left. The other man bent over Leslie. Pushed herself as far away from him as could. He gave her a small smile. "If you scream, it's bye-bye baby. Got it!" Leslie nodded. The man then removed the tape from her mouth. Leslie coughed as her mouth was so dry. Noticing this J gave her a glass of water. "Thank you" she said when she had finished it. She then asked "Could I use the toilet? Being pregnant makes me pee alot!"

He lifted her to the bathroom where he untied her hands but left her legs together. When she was finished her hands were again tied and she was returned to the bedroom. Lying in the dark, she could see her parents' faces, out their minds with worry for her. She wanted desperately to tell them she was fine. A short time later the other man returned with the food. The smell of it made Leslie hungry. The man who wasn't J came in and gave her a slice of pizza, untying her hands so she could eat and then retying them when she was done. About an hour later, around half 12 she was starting to fall asleep when the two of them entered her room. "Time to call daddy". Disoriented by the light Leslie found herself sitting up. J was sitting on her right. The other was sitting behind her holding a pocket knife to her stomach. Leslie started begging tears coming before she could stop them "NO No please...what do you want me to do...please..."

"All you have to do" breathing in her ear "is asked daddy to help you then we'll take over ok?" He pressed the knife to her again. "OK ok I'll do it...I'll do it please"

"Good girl now what's the number?" Leslie gave them her home number. J put the phone on speaker. She listened to the dial tone, all the while never taking her eyes off the knife on her stomach.

Bill Burke was in the kitchen with his wife and the FBI agents. They had searched Leslie's room and found nothing. The phone was sitting on the table. The FBI agent had said the kidnappers would ring. The question was when? The Aarons girls were all asleep in the back room and Jack had called to say Jess was coming round but the police would have to wait until the morning to talk to him. Judy had just made coffee for the agents when the phone rang.

Everyone was still. Bill had been briefed on what to say to the men if they called. Judy ran over to him. He waited for the FBI signal to answer the phone. They were going to try tracing the call. He got the signal and answered. The phone was on loud speaker.

"Hello?" he waited.

"Dad?...Daddy please! Help me...daddy... No please no" Leslie started crying. The man behind her pulled her from the phone, the knife still at her stomach. She could still be heard crying in the background.

"Leslie...LESLIE" Then another voice came on.

"Don't worry about her. She in very capable hands. We'll talk tomorrow. Leslie's tired and she needs to go to bed" There was laughing in the background.

"If you lay a hand on my daughter I swear I..." Bill was about to explode.

"You're in no position to make threats, Mr. Burke. We'll speak tomorrow" and the line went dead. Judy couldn't take it. She ran from the kitchen up to Leslie's room. Bill sat there with his head in his hands. "Were you able to trace the call?" he asked

"We needed to hold the line for 35 seconds. The call lasted 32. I'm sorry"

Bill nodded got up and left the kitchen. He went to check on the girls, who were still sleeping, and then he went to find his wife. She was sitting on Leslie's bed holding one of her t-shirts, crying. Bill sat next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and said "She sounded so scared Bill! What if they hurt her?"

Bill couldn't answer. He didn't want to think what was happening to his daughter. So they just sat there holding each other.

Leslie was still shaking when they left the room. They hadn't touched her, at least not that way, but had threatened to do so and now she was afraid to fall asleep. She knew she had to relax for the baby's sake, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. Finally she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Sarah had returned from doing her shopping at 6p.m. When she arrived home she switched on her TV and started unloading her shopping. When she was done she had her dinner and decided to have a bath. At 8 O' Clock she went to the living room and started watching the TV. For an hour she flicked through the channels when she noticed something. Going back she saw what she was looking for. A news report. There on the screen was a picture Leslie. Horrified she listened.

"Leslie Burke, the 16 year old daughter of well known author Bill Burke was kidnapped from her home today by two unknown men. She was out walking her dog with her boyfriend in the wooded area near her home when the pair were attacked by the men. Leslie was taken from the scene while her boyfriend, Jesse Aarons also 16, seen here with Leslie" The picture of Jess and Leslie came up on the screen while the reporter kept talking. "Was beaten and shot once. He stopped breathing at the scene for a short period of time but paramedics were able to revive him. The Burkes family are going to hold a press conference in the next few minutes..."

But Sarah didn't hear the rest. She was up the stairs getting dressed, throwing clothes into a bag along with clean underwear and socks. She was also on the phone requesting the next flight to Roanoke. She was in her car and gone in 20 minutes. In the car she heard some of the press conference. The pain was evident in her brothers voice. Sarah had to wipe away tears as she drove.

When she got to the airport she bought the first ticket to Roanoke. Her flight was at 10.30p.m. She hated the waiting around. The flight was 5½ hours and would be landing at 5.30 a.m. Virginia time, being two hours ahead of Denver. She was jumpy on the flight. She just wanted to get off the plane. She then realised she didn't know how to get to Lark Creek. _Hopefully the car rentals have cars with SatNav. When she landed _she practically ran off the plane through passport control and out to the arrivals lounge.

She rented the cheapest car with SatNav and was off. She recognised her brother's house from the TV. Getting to the house was hard. The throngs of reporters descended on the car, all wanting to know "who are you?" and "what's your connection to the family?"

Her brother had come out to the door when he seen the car coming. "Sarah? What are you doing here?" Sarah gave her brother a hug.

"I came as soon as I saw the news" she said. He led her into the house, into the gold room. She noticed the police officers in the kitchen and the kids in the other room. Bill saw her watching. "Jess' sisters" he told her. "They're staying here while their parents are at the hospital. Please sit"

She did "Is there any news on Jess?"

"Yeah he's awake so the police are on their way to interview him. I spoke to his father a little while ago. He said Jess won't eat anything. He keeps saying it his fault Leslie's gone. Poor kid" Bill shook his head.

"What about Leslie? Anything?"

"We got a call at around half 12 last night. It wasn't much. They let her talk for a few seconds then they said they'd call again today." Bill put his head in his hands. Sarah went and sat next to her brother. "I don't know what to do! She sounded so frightened and I'll I can do was sit here while those two men have my little girl" Sarah held her brother. She was planning on telling him about Leslie and the baby but the state he was in now he couldn't handle a bombshell like that. Instead she sat there comforting her brother.

In Roanoke Hospital Jess was telling the officer what happened...


	9. The truth

Chapter 8

**The Truth**

Jess had woke up for the first time since the accident at around midnight. But he was only awake for a few minutes. He had been dreaming about the day's events and when he heard the gun go off in his head, he jumped up. This however caused him a great deal of pain, with 3 fractured ribs and a bullet just removed from his shoulder. He had to be sedated as the pain was so severe. Again he passed into unconsciousness.

He woke again at around 6a.m. From the window of his hospital room he could see the orange yellow light of the sun starting to rise. He looked around him. He was in a private room his father asleep in the chair on his left, a small amount of drool flowing from the right of his mouth. He could hear the beeping of the monitor letting him know his heart was still beating. Then as his mother entered the room he noticed something.

"Oh Jess. You're awake. How are you feeling?" His mother came over and held his right hand, kissing him once on the forehead.

"Mom where are my clothes? The ones I had on when I came in...Where are they?"

"Honey they were taken last night...They had to cut your top off...why? What's wrong?" Jess had started to cry.

"The picture of the scan was in my back pocket. I really want it back please. Would you please go and see if I can have it back...please" Mary nodded. Giving her son a quick kiss she left.

Mary went to find the doctor to ask him what had been done with her son's clothes and personal items. She told him there was a picture her son wanted back if he could please have it. The doctor told her that he would go collect Jess' belongings and bring them up. He also said the police would like to talk to Jess soon. She nodded. Jack found his wife 10 minutes later in the waiting room.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Jess?" when she saw her husband approach.

"No he's fine, well physically anyway. He's refusing to eat. Keeps saying this is his entire fault...I tried to tell him but... Anyway what are you doing down here?" he asked.

"Oh...I'm just collecting Jess's things. You know the things he had on him last night. The police want to talk to him. Honey, why don't you ring Bill and find out if there's any news?" She had seen the doctor walking up the hall, holding a bag. "Sure thing. I'll see if the girls are alright." He got up and walked over to the payphones.

Mary turned her attention to the doctor. "Here you are." He said handing her the bag. "Is Jess awake?" She knew why he was asking. She could see two officers waiting at the end of the hall. "Yes"

"Ok then, the police would like to talk to him. I'll check him first." He turned waving the two officers forward. Jack had rejoined his wife as they arrived. "Mr. and Mrs. Aarons, This is Officer Claire Brown and Detective David Reid with the FBI. Why don't you both give your statements while I go see if Jess is up to talking? You can use my office." He led them into a medium sized room off to the right. Every inch of the wall behind the desk was covered in certificates and diplomas. He said a quick good bye and left.

"Mr. Aarons why don't you tell us what happened last night." David began. And so it started. Mary was asked to wait outside while her husband spoke. Then vice versa.

"Ok I think we have everything" He said 20minutes later. "Thank you. Now one of you may be present while we interview your son."

"I will" Mary said. "I'm bringing him his things anyway"

So Mary and the two officers headed down to Jess' room. The doctor was just leaving as they approached. "How's he doing?" Det. Reid asked.

"Very well. We were able to take the bullet out cleanly so his shoulder should be fine in a few weeks. He was very lucky. He lost a lot of blood. Had the bullet entered 2 inches lower, we might not have survived. He'll have some discomfort from his ribs but no permanent damage."

Jess' mother had heard this the night before but it still made her cry when she realised how close she came to losing her son. She led the way into Jess' room. She handed him his things which he put under him pillow and turned to face the officers.

"Jess honey, This Officer Brown and Det. Reid. They want to talk to you about last night ok?" Jess nodded. "I'll be right here."She sat on his right holding his hand.

"Hi Jess. How are you feeling?" It was D. Reid.

"I'm better now. Have you heard anything about Leslie?"

"Her kidnappers called last night. She spoke to her father for a few seconds but they said they would call again sometime today." Jess nodded. _At least I know she's alive._

"So Jess, Tell us what happened yesterday after school." And so it began. He told them they decided to walk PT and when they got to the woods they let him off to run. They went to the tree house for an hour. He told them he noticed the time and they decided to head home but when they called PT he didn't come so they decided to split up and look for him.

"I got as far as the creek when I heard her scream my name." The pain of remembering catching in his chest his voice started shaking. "So I...um...I turned and ran back to the clearing. That's when I saw her. One of the men was behind her, holding her. Then something hit me on the head" he winced as he remembered "I fell forward. Then the second guy kicked me...." He took a deep breath as he saw the look in Leslie's eyes. "The guy who kicked me said something like 'this is your knight' and he kicked me again. I tried to get up but I fell against a tree. I asked why they were doing it."

Again he had to take a breath to steady himself as her remembered the man touching Leslies face. "He said that Mr. Burke would pay to make sure his daughter was safe...I tried to get up again but the one who had hit me came over and threw me down. I rolled over and heard him say 'it's time to go'. I looked at Leslie and watched as she left. She looked so scared..." He had to stop for a minute. His mother squeezed his hand.

"It's alright Jess. You tried. What happened then?" it was Officer Brown this time.

"I looked up and...I saw the gun. So I closed my eyes and remembered Leslie's face...I waited. He had the gun aimed at my head. But then it hit my shoulder. I managed to look over and I saw him. He was about 10 feet away and he was limping on his right foot. Then I saw PT. He attacked him. He started walking towards me. From all the blood you couldn't tell where I was hit. So I stayed as still as I could and held my breath. After a few minutes he left."

Mary was again crying. Her son had been through so much already, but he was still going through more as he waited for news of Leslie and the baby.

"I knew I was about to pass out. So I called PT. I told him to get May Belle my sister. I waited till he was gone and then it's black. I sort of remember Mom and May Belle next to me... then I remember talking to Mrs. Burke. After that I can't remember."

"Thank you, Jess. There'll be a sketch artist coming in soon. I hear you're somewhat of an artist yourself. If you could give him a description of them men it would really help. We'll let you get some rest now"

The two officers went to leave."Wait!" Jess said. "I don't know if this matters but Leslie said she was being followed."

"When did she say this?"

"She only told me Wednesday when I noticed she was really jumpy. I asked her when it started and she said about 10days after she came back to America with her dad's tour, but she said it was getting worse recently, like she felt she was in danger." He took a breath. "This is my fault. I should have protected her..."

"No Jess...It's not your fault. I promise I'll find Leslie ok" Jess nodded

The two officers left. Jess was taken by over by his fear for Leslie. He was breathing hard and crying. His mother just held him. He reached behind and pulled out his bag of belongings. He took out the scan and looked at it.

"She has to be ok mom...I need her. What would I do without her? I love her"

"I know sweetie, I know. She's going to be ok. She'll be fine." She jumped up onto the bed with her son and held him as he cried. He stopped when the artist came in. They worked on the sketches for nearly an hour. He fell asleep a short time later.

He woke again at 11. He was feeling a lot better. The pain in his head was gone. The discomfort in his ribs was easing. His shoulder still hurt but he let that slide. _I was shot after all._ But being in the hospital was starting to annoy him. Whenever he asked about Leslie the only reply he got was - "We'll let you know when we know" and his patience was starting to thin. When his mother came in at noon to she found him sitting on the edge of his bed trying to get dressed.

"Jess, what do you think you're doing?"

"Look mom...I can't stay here...I'm going to go crazy soon. I want to go home...to be there when they ring...I need to know how she is... Please mom don't fight me on this...Help me" She could see the desperation in his eyes. Against her better judgement, she nodded and left.

She found Jess's doctor in his office. She knocked and heard a faint '_come in' _on the other side

"Ah... Mrs. Aarons. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you. It's Jess. He wants to leave" She explained what Jess had said to her. She asked if it was possible for him to go home.

"Mrs. Aarons...Your son was shot. Now I know he's a 100% better than last night but I still think he has a long way to go."

"Please I know that but what if I promise he won't do anything. He just wants to be there to know how she is. If there's any sign he's getting worse I'll drive him back myself."

The doctor sat there thinking for a few moments. Finally he answered. "Ok...I can't force him to stay...But he will need to stay in a wheelchair while he gets his strength back. And he will need someone with him at all times. I'll draw up a timetable for when he needs his medication. He will also have to come back on Tuesday to have his stitches replaced"

For the next 10 minutes Mary sat and listened as the doctor explained how she was to look after her son, which meds to give and when, and the hospital appointments for the next two weeks.

When they arrived back at Jess's room, Jack was trying to get his son back into bed.

"Look here's the Doc, he'll tell you you can't go home"

"Actually Jack, He can. I've talked to the doctor. If I follow this chart" showing him the table the doctor gave her, turning to her son "and you promise to stay in a wheelchair until your better you can come home. But if I see you out of that chair once, you'll be straight back here ok?"

Jess nodded. His father left with the doctor while Jess's mother helped him dress. He had a couple more tests done and he was free to go. His father pushed him out the door when suddenly Jess was surrounded.

JESSE...JESS HOW ARE YOU FEELING? IS IT TRUE YOU DISCHARED YOURSELF? ARE YOU HEADING TO THE BURKES?

Jess's dad pushed Jess silently through the swarm of reporters, cameras and photographers. "Dad stop" he said. And Jack did grudgingly. Jess took a deep breath.

"Thank you I'm fine. Yes I discharged myself because I want to be closer to Leslie and find out what's going on. The doctors here were great but I want to go home. I just want to say Leslie if you're watching...I'm sorry and I love you...and the men who have her ...please let her come home...Thank you" He looked at his dad who understood. He helped Jess into the car.

When they got to the house there were yet more reporters waiting. Jess ignored them. Again his dad helped him into his chair. Bill was at the door as they approached.

"I knew you'd be out of there as soon as you could. How are you?" Giving Jess a quick hug.

"I'm better now I'm here. Is there any news?"

"No I'm afraid not. Come in." They went into the gold room Jess's sister were playing.

"JESS!" It way May Belle. She jumped up and ran to him but Jack caught her before she could hug him. "Careful May Belle. His ribs remember" Jess gave his sister a smile and her hugged him carefully. As did Ellie and Brenda. Judy came in from the kitchen

"Oh Jess." She gave him a hug. "Hi Judy. How are you?"

"Oh you know. Oh Jess this is Leslies Aunt Sarah. She came this morning" Sarah had walked into the room. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry we have to meet like this. Leslie's told me so much about you!"

"Yeah...Well. All good I hope." His talk was interrupted by May Belle. "Look Jess your on TV." The hospital was about an hours' drive from here so Jess's little speech outside the hospital was playing. The screen was split in half. One side was Jess talking. The other was the picture of him and Les. It was the first time he'd seen her since she was taken. She looked so happy in the picture. They both did. Seeing her smiling _**Her**_ smile, brought tears to his eyes. He had to look away.

Across town somewhere Leslie Burke was watching the same news report. The two men had bemused looks on their faces, as they watched Jess talk to the cameras. _He looks awful._ She listened, tears in her eyes as Jess said

"Leslie if you're watching...I'm sorry and I love you...and the men who have her ...please let her come home...Thank you"

He then, with his father help got in their truck and drove off. _I Love you too Jess. We both do!_ She looked down at her stomach. "Does the baby miss his daddy?" The other man whose name she came to know as Chris said as he watched the tears fall from her eyes. About an hour later he spoke again. "I think it's time we called your daddy and let him know what we want".

He stood and pulled Leslie up by the hair. He again put the knife to her stomach. She couldn't stop herself. She screamed. He hit her hard across the face. She started struggling as she watched J call her house number. Chris, who was behind her, was breathing heavily down her neck. She could sense his excitement. She could also feel him moving toward the bedroom pulling her with him. With one hand over her mouth, she tried to scream. Again they put the phone on speaker...

Back at the Burke house, Jess was in the kitchen taking his meds. His mother, Judy, Bill, Sarah and 8 officers were all in there as well. It was feeling very cramped. Jess had just finished taking his meds, when the phone rang. He froze. Bill, Judy and Sarah were at the table. Bill waited for the signal before he answered.

In the background you could clearly hear Leslie's muffled cries. Jess's heart ached. _What are they doing to her?_

"Hello Mr. Burke. Welcome back Jess." Said the voice. "Where's Leslie?" Bill asked.

"Now business. If you want to see your daughter again, put 1 million in a bag and leave it on the steps by Museum in Roanoke. Bring the FBI if you want. Leslie won't be there. If you arrest us you won't find her. As soon as we're away we'll ring and let you know where to find her. Now have it there tonight at 10 p.m. or bye-bye Leslie" he laughed.

He then came back on and said "Oh and Jess I never got to congratulate you last night. Don't worry were taking care of it too" Leslie screamed in the background and the phone went dead.

Chris was pulling Leslie into the bedroom. Forcefully he threw her on the bed. She tried pulling her legs up to her chin but he had taken the rope of her legs and was trying to tie the to the bed. She kicked him, hard. Stumbling slightly, he stood and hit her again. Then he put the knife to her. "Do that again and I won't be so nice. Understand?" She nodded and closed her eyes as he started pulling at her clothes. _It will be over soon...Please let it be over soon._ The tears she felt didn't come. Her body went into shock. She didn't open her eyes once during the whole thing. When he left later, the tears finally came.

Leslie's scream still hung in the air. The kitchen had gone quiet. Judy broke down. Bill pulled her close. He himself was shaking. Jess sat there. _They were hurting Leslie._ Anger, fear and panic took over him. They were all shaken from their thoughts by Det. Reid.

"Mr. Burke...Can you come up the money?"

"I don't know. My moneys spread out all over the place. And I haven't gotten the money from the tour yet. I can ring and ask..." Reid nodded. Bill took the phone and went to make a few phone calls. He came back 10 minutes later. "I have the money."

"Good. One of the officers will go with you to collect it. We'll have to mark the notes." One of the agents was on the phone to the bank telling them to mark the notes. Det. Reid realised something.

He then turned his attention to Jess. "What did he mean Jess? 'I never got to congratulate you'" Everyone in the kitchen's eyes was on him. He looked down and said nothing. Sarah and his mother were looking at him closely. They knew of course but they knew Leslie wanted to tell her parents and they could see the dilemma he was in.

"Jess if there's something we should know now's the time to tell us..."

"No...No Leslie was supposed to be here, she wanted to tell you, I can't...I..." Mary got down next to her son "Jess I know Leslie wanted to say it but they need to know" She stood up. "Can we have a minute with Bill and Judy please? And can you call my husband please?" Judy and Bill sat in silence as all of the officers left except Reid. Jack came in and sat across from Bill and Judy with his wife. Sarah stood to leave but Jess stopped her. She sat again and waited.

Jess took a deep breath and took the scan out of his pocket. He looked at it for a minute and then put it on the table. Judy got to it first.

"What's this?" she asked.

"That...is mine and Leslie's baby. Leslie's pregnant!"


	10. And it all comes Out

Chapter 9

**And it all comes Out**

"What?" Judy asked in a voice the questioned Jess. "My daughters not pregnant. You're lying" Throwing the scan down.

As Bill took it Sarah spoke. "He's not Judy. It's true. Leslie's pregnant"

Bill looked at his sister "How do you know?"

"When she was staying with me while on the tour, she realised she was late. When she added this with the sickness and her tiredness, she knew. I took her to the doctors to make sure" she looked at her brother "Bill I wanted to tell you but it wasn't my place. Leslie said she wanted to tell you herself."

Bill handed the scan to Jack. His face was a mixture of confusion, anger and annoyance. Judy turned to Jess.

"How long...." But he knew what she was asking. "She's 10 weeks since yesterday. He explained that they start counting before of something. I only found out last week." He went quiet again. Jack handed the scan to Mary but she refused. Judy looked up.

"You knew didn't you?" she was angry.

Mary was crying "Yes! Last week when I drove Leslie to the hospital they told me"

"And you didn't think I had the right to know?" She voice getting louder.

"Like Sarah said. It was up to Jess and Leslie as to when they were going to tell you"

"They're just kids. And Leslie's my daughter I should have been told."

Jess's anger was starting. _Just kids._ Mary saw this in her son. "Judy Leslie's 16. She can make her own decisions."

"Oh yeah and look at where her brilliant decision making's landed her" pointing at the scan. Jess lost it.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Judy was startled. So was everyone else. Not even his parents had seen him lose his temper. He turned to their parents.

"Leslie and I love each other. They why we slept together. We're not kids. It wasn't just because we were bored or had nothing to do. We talked about it for ages. We love each other and we're going to be parents to this baby. Now may I remind you that Leslies still missing...?" He was breathing hard. Mary reached out to calm him but he pulled away.

_I'm sick of being treated like a little kid. I love Leslie and she loves me. That's all that matters._ He took the scan back and tried to push himself out of the kitchen. His mother got up and pushed him into the gold room where his sister where waiting, wanting to know what was happening and what the shouting was all about.

When Mary returned to the kitchen no had moved. Again she took her place beside her husband and took his hand. They sat in yet more silence until Mary had enough.

"Jess is right. They're not kids anymore. Ok their judgement wasn't the best" seeing the sceptical look she was getting from Judy. "But they do love each other and they have talked about this baby and we need to support them" she looked at her husband. Although he was still angry, she could see he agreed with her.

She turned her attention to Bill and Judy. Bill was still in shock but he could see Mary was right. But Judy was still having a hard time getting around the fact her daughter was pregnant. She got up a said she was going for a walk. No one stopped her.

As she passed the gold room she could see Jess handing the picture to one of his sister while another hugged him. She looked away and walked out the front door. She ignored the cameras asking only that they give her some privacy. She could read their minds as she said this. _They all think my little girl's dead. And in a way there right. She's not a little girl anymore. _When she got to the creek she stopped. She looked up at the rope that was left from her daughter's accident 4 years ago.

_I came so close to losing her. If it wasn't for Jess I would have. And now look how I'm treating him. No wonder Leslie was afraid to tell me._ It was then she made up her mind. She walked back to the house, again ignoring the cameras', and the questions. When she arrived home she walked into the gold room where Jess still was with his sisters.

"Um girls...Can I have a minute with your brother please." They all left and Jess just sat there and waited.

"Jess I owe you an apology. I know you love my daughter. Gods knows you've risked your life for hers on a number of occasions and I want to say Thank you"

Jess looked up. Judy and his eyes met and the relaxed with posture "I really do love her Judy. Look this surprised me as much as it surprised you, but Leslie wants this baby and so do I. And would be really nice if you would support us." Judy smiled again and gave Jess a hug.

"Of course I will" Mary had witnessed the last piece of the conversation. Jess noticed her and waved her in. She and Judy embraced both crying. "Congrats Grandma" She said to Judy. She gave a small laugh. Then Bill entered. "I have to go get the money" This sentenced brought everything back to reality. Judy stood and hugged her husband. He left then with 2 officers.

The next two hours passed slowly. Most of the time Jessed watched news reports. The sketches he had done with the artist that morning were on every channel. They were also showing the pictures of him and Leslie over and over._ Yeah because I need reminding that's she still out there_. Jess was having a hard time getting Leslie's scream out of his mind. He knew in his heart that something had happened to her. He felt so useless. On one of the stations, one of the news reporters outside was doing a walkthrough of the woods. The police had issued a state earlier with the pictures of the men, describing what they were wearing and how one of the suspects may have a limp on his right side thanks to PT. They also set up a tipline if someone had any information.

At around 5.30 they got their first real lead. Det. Reid got off the phone.

"A guy matching the description of the man with the limp was seen last night at around 11.35. He bought food at one of the takeouts outside the city. Witness claimed he was driving a black SUV. I'm sending two guys over to ask whoever served him some questions."

But that call was an hour ago. The officers had been and spoken to the cashier. He said it was the man but he hadn't seen what he was driving. Jesse fell back into his silent thought, watching the clock that didn't seem to be moving.

In her room, Leslie was waking up. Her body sore and by the pain in her face, she knew she had a bruise. Before she could stop it she threw up over the side of the bed. She sat back breathing heavily. She had never felt so dirty in all her life. She remembered the last thing he said before he left. "I bet your boyfriend wasn't that good" She remained still with her eye closed. After he left she cried for over an hour before she fell asleep.

Now she back in her living hell. She heard someone coming towards the door. J opened it but retreated back when he whiffed the vomit in the air. Slowly walking in, he took Leslie and put her in the corner of the living room again. When she looked up and saw Chris, he winked at her. Her stomach gave another roll.

Putting her head back, she waited. She was still pretty sore but that wasn't what bothered her. She had a headache that felt like someone was squeezing her head. Her vision was starting to blur. She thought she was going to be sick again. She kept drifting in and out of consciousness. She knew it was stress and it wasn't good for the baby. She kept trying to take deep breaths. After about an hour of this, she heard J say "She doesn't look to hot" She ignored this comment and focused on her breathing. She fell asleep again.

She woke at the sound of the TV. _Some car show_ she thought. She was starving. But she was unsure even if she did eat if she could keep it down. _Am I supposed to be in this much pain?_ She wondered. Again she fell asleep. This time was woken by one of the men.

"Well our time together's been fun, but now we have to leave. As long as your dad did what he was told, you'll be home by midnight. If not, well let just say it's been nice knowing you" He stood and looked down on her. She realised it was Chris. He blew her a kiss and said "Don't miss me too much now." The other man, J, was standing by the door. He waved to Leslie. Leslie passed out again. Then the two left, turning out the light as they did, leaving Leslie alone in the dark.

Bill Burke arrived at the bank at 4.25p.m. After a meeting with the manager, he was given his money and he then returned home. He arrived at 5.45. The police told him about the tip they had received. After an hour, they received the call saying that it was their guy but the man at the counter hadn't seen what he was driving. Everyone was quiet as the evening went on. Mary had made food but nobody was eating.

At 8.30 the officers started forming groups. They knew they had t let the men get away in order to find out where Leslie was. But there were going to be 4 different cars following them at different times. Then there was the group that you go and get Leslie when they knew where she was. They had all been informed about the pregnancy. It was nearly an hours' drive from Lark Creek to Roanoke so Bill, Det. Reid and another officer left the house. The press tried to follow the car and the police were expecting this. Halfway through the journey, Bill switched cars. The car he was previously in took off in the opposite direction while Bill went into Roanoke. They arrived at 9.55 and waited until a bell nearby signalled it was 10. Bill quickly got out of the car and walked over to the museum. He looked around dropped the bag on the steps. As he went to leave a man came up behind him.

"Take the money out of the bag and put it in here" Another bag appeared on his left. He felt something press against his back. He knew it was a gun. As quickly as he could he transferred the money from one bag to the other. When it was done the man behind him didn't move. He stood for a few seconds waiting. Bill couldn't help asking

"Where's Leslie? You have hour money now where's my daughter?"

Something hit him. "You'll get your daughter when I know I'm safe"

There was a rumbling noise nearby. "There's my ride now." A motorbike pulled up in the alley across from the museum. From where they sat the FBI couldn't see them. Never taking the gun from Bill the man shouldered the bag and got on the back of the bike. Then using the gun saluted Bill before they took off back down the alley. Bill made his way back to the car, shaken.

"What were they driving?" Reid asked before he even sat. "A motorbike. Black. It looked new. Then Bill realised he knew what it was. After Christmas the year before Bill had decided he wanted to buy a motorbike. The one the men were driving was the one he had picked out. "It was a Honda CBR600... I was looking to buy one last year. I'd know that bike anywhere." Detective Reid called out on the radio.

"Dispatch this is Det. David Reid. I want every unidentable police car out looking for two men driving a black Honda CBR motorcycle. They were headed were headed south. One is wearing a backpack. Whatever you do don't make yourselves known until we have Leslie. Do you copy?"

"_Copy that, Detective_." Came the voice.

"And now we wait?" Bill turned to David. "And now we wait" he replied.

Leslie was lying on the floor in the living room. She opened her eyes. They were growing accustomed to the dark. She could make out the outline of the chair and TV. She knew the phone was somewhere on the chair. She tried to move but she got the same feeling in her stomach again. The pain was awful. She fell on her side crying. She just hoped that someone was coming for her. She knew something was wrong with the baby. She had to get help.

She tried again to move. Ignoring the pain as best she could she finally got to the chair. She was exhausted. She was weak from lack of food and water. Breathlessly she tried to lift herself up onto the chair. But her body finally had enough and she blacked out.

The clock over the table said 10.30. Jess was sitting in the kitchen of the Burkes home with his mother and Judy. Bill remained in Roanoke so when they knew where Leslie was he would go with the officers to get her. A police radio was on the table. Mary was holding Jess's hand. Judy sat with Sarah. Both were looking at the radio as if willing it to talk.

Then the phone rang. Judy was going to answer it. She got the signal.

"Hello?" Her voice shaking

"Mrs. Burke I believe" The voice was demeaning.

"Where's Leslie? You got your money now where's my baby?"

"Ask nicely" There was laughter in the background.

"Look please just tell me where Leslie is..." The voice called out the address. The FBI in the kitchen left. "I'd tell them hurry, if I was you. She didn't look too great when we left her. Who knows what condition she's in?" More laughing and the line went dead.

Panic took over Jess. _What did he 'she wasn't looking great' Maybe there was something wrong with her! Or the baby! What if it's like last week when I found her that was caused by stress..._Endless possibilities of what could have happened to her ran through his mind. Judy's thoughts were along the same lines. And all they could do was wait.

Bill was scared. He had heard the phonecall. He was afraid of what he would find when they got to Leslie. There were two cars behind them both with flashing lights. His nerves got worse as they pulled up in front of an old apartment block. David jumped from the car and drew his gun. Bill was told he could not enter.

David led the police unit to the apartment number given in the phonecall. He nodded and one of the other officers broke the door down. David led the way into the apartment. He found Leslie. The left side of her face was bruised and swollen. Her clothes were pulled and stretched. Her hair was messed. He took the rope off her hands and ankles. The burn marks were bright red.

"Leslie...Leslie can you hear me?" She wasn't moving. He checked for a pulse. He found one but it was weak. "Get that stretcher in here" He called behind him. He stepped aside as the EMT'S came in and put an oxygen mask over her face. He decided to go and tell Mr. Burke what to expect when she came out.

"Did you find her? Is she ok?" He saw the look on David's face.

"She's pretty bad. Just prepare yourself. It looks like she was beaten." Just then Leslie was brought out on the stretcher. Bill fell against the car for support when he saw the bruising on her face. "Leslie" He whispered. She was put in the ambulance.

"Go with her. She needs her dad" David said leading him to the ambulance. Bill got in and took Leslie's hand. "It's ok. Daddy's here Leslie. I'm here."

Leslie's eyes fluttered. She looked in the direction of her dad's voice. "Bill" He laughed. She hardly every called him dad. She fell back into unconsciousness again.

David was on the phone to Judy.

"Yes we found her"

"How bad was she?" She was afraid to know the answer.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's bad. She's on her way to hospital now"

"I'll be there soon." She hung up. She and Sarah got up. _How bad was pretty bad?_ "Can I come? Please" It was Jess.

"Of course" Said Judy. Sarah went and pushed his chair to the door.

"Judy, Jack will drive. You're in no state." She agreed. Jack took the keys to her car. She and Sarah got in the back. Jack helped Jess into the car and then got in. The normal 60minute drive took only 35 with Jess' dad driving as fast as the car would allow. Judy ran from the car. A soon as Jess was out Sarah pushed him in while Jack went to park.

"Bill?...Bill. Where is she?" Judy was next to Bill.

"They're doing some scans and test on her to see if she and the baby are alright."

Jess arrived as he said this. "How bad is she Bill? Honestly" He didn't want some crappy lame answer. But he didn't need to respond the look on Bill's face said it all. Judy saw this look too. She collapsed into tears. Sarah sat in silence. After what felt like a life time, the doctor came up to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burke could I speak with you..."

"It's ok. You can tell us here." Said Bill. Jesse braced himself.

"As you wish! Firstly, the bruising of her face is the result of a cracked jaw. She will have swelling on her face for a little while but nothing permanent."

"Was she raped?" Judy asked this time. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"We did do a sexual assault examination on your daughter..."

"And" Bill asked. He was shaking just as much as his wife.

"I'm sorry. It appears she was raped" Judy was a total mess. Bill just sat there. Sarah hadn't moved. Jess was taken over with anger. Pure hatred. He had to take deep breaths to calm himself.

"And the baby?..." he finally asked.


	11. Remembering

Chapter 10

**Remembering**

The doctor turned to face Jess. "You're the father I take it!"

"Yes. I'm Leslie's boyfriend. How is it?"

"Well when she came in first we couldn't find a heartbeat. But after we brought her in for an ultrasound we found it. It was weak, but there. We'll have to wait to see if it survives the night. Leslie was very weak. The baby can only survive if the mother is strong so the next 24 hours are very important." Jess nodded. The doctor continued "Stress is a big factor in this. And the situation in which Leslie found herself well, it's a miracle the baby survived"

Jess didn't know if this was good or bad news. On the one hand Leslie and the baby were alive but that could all change in the next few hours. He pulled the picture of the ultrasound out of his pocket.

"When can we see her?" Sarah asked. It was the first time she'd spoken in over an hour.

"I'll come and get you. There are still a few tests and then you may see her." He nodded and walked away. Jack came in. She could see the state everyone was in. Jess was shaking.

"Son? How about you and me go for a walk?" Jess looked up. "Don't worry I'll call you when we can see her" Sarah told him. He looked at his dad and nodded.

They arrived a while later in the hospital garden. Jess was still looking at the picture. Jack sat on one of the benches. He could see fear, pain and anger written all over his sons face.

"What's the matter boy? What did the doc say?"

Jess told his father about the bruising on her face, and about the baby. "It's a fighter, like its mom. It'll be fine son. I know it. What else is wrong Jess? What else happened?"

Jess hardly contained his anger as he told his dad Leslie was raped. Holding his hands in fists, trying to calm his breathing. He heard his father swear beside. "Those sons of bitches. If I ever got my hands on them..." Jess answered "I'll kill them" Jack Aarons was in no doubt that this statement was true.

They sat there for awhile before going back inside. The 3 Burkes were still sitting where Jess and his father left them. "I'm going to call your mother" he whispered in Jess' ear. He nodded.

Down the hall, Leslie was having a nightmare. She could feel his hand on her mouth. She couldn't scream. He had the knife against her stomach. She felt as he undid her pants. The feel of his hands on her stomach. Pushing aside her underwear. Touching her, in her.

She woke up sweating. Her breathing heavy. She was crying. The nurse was next to her trying to calm her, but all she could see was him. _He's going to kill me and my baby!_ she thought. Screaming she pushed the nurse away.

"Stay away from me, Stay away...JESS... help...help us" wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Leave me alone...PLEASE...JESS HELP...HELP!" More doctors arrived. "Jess" she kept sobbing his name.

Jess and the Burkes were sat in the waiting room when they heard shouting. Suddenly Leslie's doctor emerged from his office and ran down the hall calling for backup.

"What...What's happening?" Jess asked. Then they heard her as one on the nurses came out "JESS HELP...HELP"

"Leslie!" and even though he was in agony, he got up and ran as best he could. "Jess stop! You're going to hurt yourself..." But he didn't care Leslie needed him. He got to her room and heard her calling him. He went in. "Leslie!"

"What are you doing? You can't be in here!" But Leslie had heard him. She looked up and saw him. They're eyes met. He finally saw the result of her kidnapping. The bruising on her face. Her wrists were bright red from the ropes. She was clutching her stomach.

He ran to her bed and held her. The pain in his ribs was terrible but he ignored it. "I'm here Les...I'm here...its ok. It's over. Shhh... Deep breaths Les... come on" She held onto him as if he wasn't real and by letting him go he would disappear. "Jess... he...he... hurt me and...he...I couldn't stop him. He threatened the baby and I couldn't..." she just sobbed on his shoulder. Jess was finding it hard to hold in his tears aswell. The rest of the doctors and nurses left leaving Jess and Leslie alone. "I'm here. I'll protect you!"

Her parents were outside the door and had heard their exchange. Judy Burke was crying. Sarah was still numb. Bill Burke fell against the wall for support and ended up on the ground. Jack Aarons sat next to him.

"I failed her...I'm supposed to protect her..."

"No you didn't. You can't control these kinds of situations."

"She's never going to forgive me Jack"

"Yes she will. All little girls need there daddy. No matter how old they are! I should know. I've got four of them

Leslie finally settled down. "Stay with me" she whispered.

"I will" Her parents came in. "Mom, Dad"

Her parents ran to hold her "Careful mom. I'm..."

"We know about the baby" Judy replied.

"You're not mad?" Bill shook his head "It's a surprise, that's for sure but no honey, we're not mad."

"We're just glad you're safe. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Judy was crying again. So was Leslie. She hadn't let go of Jess' hand when her parents came in. He squeezed it to remind her he was there. It seemed to calm her.

"Is there room for one more?" Sarah looked in the room. She went and gave Leslie a hug. "You had us scared there. How are you?"

"Shaken, but ok. I see you've met Jess." She smiled at him. HER smile. Jess couldn't help but smile back. Sarah saw how happy she became when she said his name. "Oh yes Jess and I are very good friends"

Leslie yawned. "Time to sleep" said Judy. We'll see you in the morning. Your father and I will be out in the hall if you need us. Bill and Judy hugged her. As did Sarah, and the three of them left.

Leslie lay back on her pillow. She put her hand on her stomach. Then Jess remembered

"Here." Pulling the scan out his pocket and handed it to her. "You can have mine" She stared at the picture and fell asleep a short time later. Jess then realised the pain in his ribs. He went out into the corridor, where his father was waiting with a glass of water and his pain killers."Thanks" He downed them and went to sit down. His father sat with him. He looked at the clock. It was just 02.15a.m.

"How's Leslie?"

"As well as can be expected"

"She's lucky to have you. You know that?"

"But I couldn't protect her when she needed me the most, dad."

"You didn't run away when you found out she was pregnant. Ok you cleared your head for a few days, but you sticking by her now. And that's what counts."

"I guess. It's weird. When she told me I couldn't see it working. But now I'm looking forward to it."

"I proud of you, son. I know I don't say it very often but I am. You know that right?"

"Yeah dad. Thanks."

He returned to Leslie's room a little while later. She was still asleep. She was holding the scan in her right hand and her left hand was place on her stomach. He sat in the chair next to her and fell asleep. When Judy came in at 5 they were both sound asleep. She wrapped a blanket around Jess. She knew in that moment he would make a great dad. Smiling to herself she left the room.

The next morning, Leslie had another ultrasound. This time Jess was with her.

"Ok. Leslie," She moved the wand around Leslie's stomach. Jess held Leslie's hand. The nurse pressed a few buttons and they waited for a second and then they heard it. _Thump –Thump. _Leslie's eyes lit up. "It's strong for 10 weeks" the nurse smiled. "Now let's see. Here's the head" pointing to the screen. "The spine". Again running her finger along it "And that white dot moving is the heart." She smiled. She took a few measurements and printed off three version of the scan. They both thanked her as she left. Both their parents arrived around 9. Mary and Jack gave Leslie a hug and congratulated her. The scan pictures were passed around and everyone was smiling. But at 10, they were interrupted by the police.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk to Leslie." The fear she was trying so hard not to hide came into her eyes. Jess kissed her once and said he would be outside. He and his parents left leaving Leslie to talk to Det. Reid alone with her parents.

The interview lasted over an hour and a half, starting with when she first felt that she was being followed. Then they asked when it got worse. She tried to remember but was having trouble remembering. She told them about how the man J had come up behind her in the woods. She told them what happened after they took her. What she remembered. She told them about the Amber Alert. How they made her watch the press conference. Making her call home. Threatening the baby. She explained what happened after the second call.

"We just watched Jess speaking on the TV. They said they were going to call. Chris pulled me up by my hair. I couldn't help it. I screamed. That was the first time he...he hit me. J had the phone. Chris was...um...standing behind me. He had...one hand on my mouth, the other holding the knife here" she pointed to her stomach. "His breathing was heavy...like he was...excited, I guess. I could feel him moving back towards...towards the bedroom..."She took a deep breath. "I knew what he was doing...I struggled against him. He kicked the door behind him open...That's when I screamed again"

Leslie remembered every detail clearly and her voice was starting to shake.

"He threw me on the bed...I tried to crawl away but... he took the ropes off my legs. He was trying to tie them to the bed...I kicked him...He hit me again...took out his knife and told me...he told me...if I screamed again he would..."

She took a minute to settle herself. She avoided her parent's eyes.

"I just closed my eyes while he...when he was done I pretended to be asleep... but he knew I was awake...he bent over and said 'I bet your boyfriend wasn't that good'...I passed out again after that. When I woke up I was sick...Kept drifting in and out of consciousness...I remember them getting ready to leave...and when I woke again I was alone. I tried to crawl to the couch but I was really tired... The next thing I remember...I was here."

They asked her a few questions about the men and then they left. Leslie looked at her parents for the first time. Judy was crying and Bill looked angry. She had never seen that expression on her father's face before. Her mother ran to hold her. The two sat there. For along time.

Outside the hospital. Det. Reid was talking to the press.

"Last night at 10.52 p.m. Leslie Burke was discovered in an empty apartment block out side of Roanoke, Virginia. She sustained facial bruising and was severely dehydrated" he paused, took a breath. "She was also raped. Now her kidnappers got away on a Black Honda CBR600 motorbike. Again we would like to draw your attention to the sketched released yesterday. The two men were looking for are both in their 30's. The taller at about 6 foot, is bald, heavily built and has a rough voice. The second man is about 5 foot 10, of average build. He has a tight professional haircut and may have a limp on his right side. Please if anyone has any information please call the tip hotline on 555-4242! Thank you!"

Leslie was still shaken when Jess returned. He got into bed with her and let her cry. _She needs to get it out_. Bill and Judy had decided to go for a walk. They were both silent thinking about what their daughter had said. Judy was feeling sick as was Bill but his emotions were running on anger. He tried to remember that Leslie needed him. But he couldn't think straight. Eventually he decided not to let it get to him. He told Judy this saying that they had to concentrate on Leslie. She agreed.

Leslie was allowed home on Tuesday. She took the rest of the week off school, Jess dutifully bringing her her homework. They spent the evenings looking up information on babies and what was happening in Leslie's body that week. Jesse practically lived in the Burkes house for the 3 weeks after Leslie came home. He only left to go to school and home to bed. One day Bill and Judy came into her room while they were doing homework. "Hard at it I see!" said Bill. He looked at his daughter. She was now going on 14 weeks. She had a small bump but nothing too big. Yet!

"Guys can we talk to you?" Judy asked. She sat on the bed. Bill behind her.

"It's about you Jess...Don't worry! Nothing bad Leslie...No your mother and I were talking and we'd like to ask Jess to move in. Permanently"

Jess and Leslie stared open mouthed. "Seriously?"

"Well he practically already lives here and when the baby come he's going to have to do his far share of night feeds." Smiled Judy.

"As long as your parents are ok with it, welcome to the family!" Bill extended his hand. Jess took it smiling. Jess hugged Judy as Leslie hugged her dad. The phone started ringing and Bill left to answer it.

"I take it your accepting our offer" Jess nodded. He couldn't believe it was happening. Leslie hadn't stopped smiling yet. But that changed when her father walked back into the room.

"What's the matter dad?" Leslie asked.

**I want to say a huge thank you to G-Matt. You have been so nice reveiwing my chapter... Please anyone else who reads this please reveiw I can always use the help x**


	12. Coming

Chapter 11

**Coming**

Shortly after Leslie was released from hospital, Det. Reid came by the house.

"I'm afraid that we still haven't caught the men who took your daughter. They used some of the money last night but when we got there, they were gone. It looks like they went east. So we have given their sketches to all the stations from here to Los Angeles. I just called in to say good-bye."

They said their farewells and thank you's. Everything seemed to be going back to normal. But now Leslie saw the look on her father's face she knew there was something wrong.

"What's the matter dad?" she asked.

"Bill, what is it? Who was on the phone" Judy asked. She was nervous. He was as white as a sheet.

Bill took a deep breath. _This can't be happening!_ He thought. Trying to arrange his thoughts, he saw the scared looks on the three faces in front of him. _This is going to really scare them! _Finally he found his voice.

"The...the men that took you." Looking at Leslie. Her eyes were wide with fear. "They were on the phone..." He saw Jess, who was next to her; instinctly put his arm around Leslie to protect her.

"The men... but why? ... What did they want?" Her eyes darting to her daughter.

"They said...um...they know the notes...the money we gave them...they know it's marked...and the police will find them if they use it...so they said..." Remembering the next line he shivered. This didn't go unnoticed.

"What did they say Bill? What did they say?" Jess spoke this time. Leslie put her hand on his arm to try to calm him. But she wanted to know too, the fear building up in her.

"They said...I'll regret it and that I'll pay...then they hung up." He went and sat next to his wife. She was shaking. She looked at her husband, afraid to know the answer to her next question.

"You don't think they'd come back? Do you?"

"I don't know...but they sounded pretty serious on the phone"

"Bill, call the police! They need to know." Bill nodded and stood, dialling as he walked. "Yes this is Bill Burke. I need to speak with Officer Claire Brown immediately." He left the room but they could still her him out on the landing.

Leslie now turned herself to face Jess and was hugging him. He just sat holding her. He knew she was remembering the last time she saw both men and what they did to her. The thought of it still mad Jess so angry. But Leslie needed him so he just held her as tears flowed.

Bill returned 5 minutes later. "She said she's sending an officer out to watch the house and she was going to call Det. Reid and let him know" Bill and Judy left the room after a few minutes. Jess and Les hadn't moved yet. Jess reminded her about the baby and that she needed to relax. She pulled away.

"Move in tonight...please!" she asked. "I don't want to be alone" Jess just nodded. He wasn't going to leave her side until those two monsters were caught. They heard the doorbell and decided to go down to the kitchen. Officer Brown was sitting in the kitchen as they entered. She greeted them both.

"Now Mr. Burke...I know it's hard but we need you to tell us exactly what they said." Bill started talking.

Chris Falcom was sitting in his car on the corner of the road, where he could see the Burkes household perfectly. He had just finished calling Mr. Burke to tell him they would meet again soon.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello Bill! How's the family?"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_You've forgotten us already. We only saw each other 3 weeks ago. We had a wonderful conversation outside the museum," a sharp intake of breath. "Ah so you do remember!" he said snickering._

"_Look what do you want? You got your money now leave me and my family alone"_

"_Yes but you see Bill, we know the moneys marked. We were nearly caught. " his voice getting angry as he remembered the night they found out. Eating one minute surrounded by cops the next. They barely escaped. "And we're not happy! You know by now what we're capable of. So this is a warning. We'll make you pay! You're going to regret this. I promise that." He hung up._

He now turned to his partner. Jason 'J' Smyth was his only friend. J saw Chris as more a brother. They had met 6 years ago in prison. Chris was in for 4 years on a rape charge and J was 2 years into a 6year term for GBH and assaulting an officer. They began talking, forming a somewhat close bond.

They were released within a week of each other. He ran into Chris in Arizona in February. They both needed money and they came up with a plan to get money fast. They author Bill Burke had been named one of the richest writers in the world and they knew he was going to be in Arizona the following week. They also knew he had a daughter. They planned to follow them until they had an opportunity to grab her.

However she disappeared for a number of days. They followed her parents until she rejoined the tour. However there wasn't an opportunity to get her. They followed them to Lark Creek. They stayed in an old prison mate's apartment. They planned to grab her during the week but they noticed a boy was always with her. Thursday night they decided tomorrow was the day, boy or not. He could be taken care of. So they followed the pair into the woods, took the girl and once they had their money were gone. But now they were back. Once they knew the money wasn't usable they turn around and were following the Burkes once again. They sat in the car in silence. They watched as a police car arrived. He turned to J.

"Come on. We'll come back later" And they left.

Back inside Bill finished talking to the police. "Thank you. Officer Dan will stay here." Said Off. Brown. She stood and left. Off. Dan went to walk around the outside of the house.

"Mom, would it be alright if Jess moved in tonight?" Leslie asked but she knew she didn't have to. "Of course, Jess. The officer said it would be safer anyway. We don't know yet if Jess is in danger. But Jess don't tell your parents about the call, ok?" He nodded.

He and Les met Officer Dan as he made his way towards the house. They told him they were going to Jess's house and he walked them to the driveway. Although it was weird Leslie was glad he was there. He watched as they got to Jess' front door and turned back towards the Burkes.

Jess opened the door and led the way into the house. "Mom? ...You here?" His mother came out of her bedroom. She smiled at them and asked Leslie how she was feeling.

"I'm fine Mrs. Aarons" Mary gave her a small look "I told you Leslie call me Mary"

"Ok...Can we talk to you, Mrs. Aa...I mean Mary?" She nodded looking and the two of them questioningly.

"Mom...The Burkes have invited me to move in with them. You know so I can be there for the baby and Leslie. Is that ok?"

Mary sat and looked at the two. So young yet so mature especially with what they've been through this past month.

"Of course it's ok Jess...I knew it would happen sooner or later. You practically live there as it is." Jess got up and hugged his mother "Thanks mom...but don't think you're going to get rid of me completely. I'll still be coming over all the time" Mary laughed.

"Well I suppose you'll want a hand moving over your things." She said as they broke apart. "But you have to tell May Belle" Jess's heart sank. She was going to be so upset. The three of them went up to Jess's room and started putting his stuff away. Mary said she would drive them over but Jess said he would do it. He had gotten his licence on his birthday last October and hadn't had much chance to use it.

They were half way through clearing when May Belle arrived home from a friends. She stopped when she saw the cases in the room. "What's going on?"

"May Belle... I'm moving in with the Burkes...You know to be near Leslie and the baby. You understand right?"...Jess waited. May Belle ran and held her brother.

"Of course I understand...but I'm going to miss you!" Jess hugged her back then May Belle started helping. All off Jess's thing fit into 2 suitcases and 4 Boxes. Leslie watched as they brought the stuff down the stairs. She was forbidden to help in her '_condition_'. They put the stuff in the truck and drove off to the Burkes. Officer Dan helped carry the stuff into the house and drove back with Jess as he dropped the car off. When they returned Leslie was in the gold room resting so Jess took his things upstairs.

Dinner that night was of mixed emotions. Everyone was happy that Jess was moving in on the other hand everytime they saw the officer pass the window they remembered the call.

That night Jess showered and got ready for bed. Leslie was already asleep. As he entered the room he heard Leslie trying to cover up her sobs. "Leslie?" He ran over to the bed and got in beside her and held her. She pulled herself into him. "Shhh...Les...I'm here...what happened?"

She hiccupped. "Bad dream" was all she managed but it was enough. She fell asleep again but Jess was awake. He wondered how many time in the last 3 weeks had this happened. Holding her he never wanted to let her go. He himself was asleep a little while later.

The next day, the two got up for school, dressed, showered and were watched walking to the bus stop by a new officer that had replaced Officer Dan the night before. He told them that an unmarked police car would be watching the school. They nodded and went to join May Belle at the corner. When the bus arrived, they got on. Jess and Les taking their favourite seats near the back of the bus.

School had returned to normal about a week after the accident. Scott Hoager and Gary Vulcher felt enough time had passed for Leslie to get over the accident to start picking on Jess again. When Leslie was 12 weeks pregnant, she and Jess decided to talk to the principal and tell him about Leslie. He agreed to pass the information on to the other members of staff discreetly.

However by the end of the week the whole school knew that Leslie Burke was pregnant by Jesse Aarons. Leslie was in History and the teacher asked someone to collect the books and put them away. No one was jumping up to do it so Leslie stood and started collecting. The teacher was Mrs. Doris Slater; a tall woman in her late 50's who had a reputation as an uncaring witch. She turned around from the board and saw Leslie carrying the load of books.

"STOP" she yelled giving Leslie a fright. _Just as well I'm not 9months, I'd be in labour!!! _Leslie thought. Mrs. Slater ran forward and took the books from Leslie. All the kids were looking at her, wonder what had come over her.

"Leslie...Give me those. You shouldn't be doing any heavy-lifting...not in your condition" Leslie was really starting to hate that word._ Condition! I'm not totally useless you know!_

"What condition?" asked one of the girls at the back. It was Lauren Miller.

"Never you mind... Now Leslie, go sit down!" she said Leslie did. She hadn't even realised she was doing it but as she sat down, she put a hand on her stomach. This _is all __**your**__ fault you know!_ She thought to her stomach but the move had not gone unnoticed. There was a sudden gasp behind her making her jump. _Would people stop doing that!_

She turned around to see around to see Lauren staring straight at her. "Oh my God! You're PREGNANT!" she said and the entire class burst into talk. Leslie turned away, blushing furiously.

"Class please! Ms. Miller outside now." But Lauren knew she was right. And by the end of the day everyone knew. Jess was on his way on lunch when Scott and Gary came up to him.

"Way to go Aarons!" They said "Was she any good?"

"What? ... What are you on about Hoager?" he said closing his locker trying to walk away.

"Leslie! We heard she was knocked up!" _How do they know? "_Oh so it's not yours Aarons...She messing around... Maybe she wanted a real..." but he didn't get to finish the sentence. Jess had turned a stuck him, hard, square in the mouth. All the anger he felt towards the man who attacked Leslie was no being focused on hurting Scott. Gary pulled him off and went to hit him when Mr. Barry pulled Gary off Jess.

"Hoager, get up. You and Mr. Vulcher principal's office."

"Bu ee hid me!" said Scott pointing at Jess. "Alright Mr. Aarons come along"

Half an hour later they were out of the principal's office and back in class. But if people were sceptical before that Leslie Burke was pregnant, Jess's reaction confirmed any doubts. Leslie decided not to let it get to her and anyone who asked her if it was true she'd tell them the truth. After a few days, everyone got bored and moved on to the next piece of gossip floating around the school. Leslie didn't mind school after that.

Today however, she wished she was at home in bed, safe. Although Jess was in most of her classes, he wasn't in all of them and those classes seemed to last forever. For Jess too. He kept think that something bad was going to happen to her. Her the bell rang for lunch he ran from the class. When he saw her waiting at their table he finally started breathing normally again. The rest of the day they were together in all their classes.

Leslie was quiet but Jess didn't try to shake her out of it. He was worried too. When they got home they saw yet another officer walking around. The next week and a half continued this way. Judy and Bill left the house less often and Jess and Les were hardly seen outside of school. Mary knew something was happening but when she asked she was told everything was fine.

Friday night, 10 days after the call, Leslie was sitting in the gold room reading. Jess was on the chair opposite drawing. Judy and Bill came in from the kitchen.

"I'm not really feeling up to cooking tonight. How about we order something?" she said. Both kids smiled and agreed. Bill said he would go and collect it and went into the garage to the car. Judy went out and told the officer that Bill was leaving. Judy sat down next to Jess.

"What are you drawing?" she asked.

"Oh...I...um...here" he handed her the picture. It was a picture of a fairytale kingdom. Jess had been working on it for awhile. In the picture there were all the creatures of Terabithia. And from the balcony of the castle you could see the King and Queen. She was holding a white bundle, a baby. Jess decided when the baby was born he would fill in the colour white with either pink or blue, depending. Even though it was done in coloured pencil, the details were very clear.

Leslie looked up and reached out for the picture. Judy handed it to her. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the picture. She hadn't been to Terabithia in a long time and she missed it. She handed it back to Judy who asked Jess if she could look at the rest. He agreed but excused himself saying he was thirsty.

"He's still really nervous about his drawings" Said Judy, who moved to sit next to her daughter. She continued looking through the book of sketches. Most were of Leslie. Leslie was looking too. She smiled when they got one of a big house.

"My dream house...he asked me to describe where I would love to live and he drew it." Jess came back in and sat down in his chair. Judy handed him his drawing pad back. He closed it and put it away. They sat in quiet for a while.

"Actually, there's something I want to give you" said Judy to Leslie. She got up and left the room when she returned she had a book in one hand and a wrapped box in the other.

"This is a diary I kept while I was pregnant with you." She said handing the book to Leslie. She took it and opened it. Every day was dated and each entry started with Dear Baby! "I always planned on giving it to you when you got pregnant. Which is why I bought you this" she said giving Leslie the box. She took it and opened it. It was a diary. The cover said "My Baby" and on the inside cover it said "For baby Burke-Aarons from Granddad and Grandma Burke" Leslie hugged her mother, tears in her eyes, and showed the book to Jess.

"Its brilliant mom, Thank you" she said. Jess too thanked her. They heard the car approaching. Judy and Leslie were laughing at the other crying and Jess was looking through Judy's diary. "We're in the Gold room Bill" Called Judy.

"Well don't we all look happy?"

Their three heads shot up.

**Thanks again to those who reveiwed...as for my spelling...I'm using a word processer and im getting no mistake so if I have any I'm sorry x**


	13. Surprise delivery

Chapter 12

**Surprise delivery**

Bill was in the kitchen with Judy. They had spent the day before shopping.

"Oh... do you remember the day I found out I was pregnant?" Judy asked. A few days before while searching in old boxes she found her pregnancy diary she kept while expecting Leslie. They had gone to the Mall the day before and found one for Leslie. They were now sitting at the kitchen table looking through Judy's book.

"Not really...I think I passed out if I remember correctly" he said laughing. Judy was too. She had found the picture of Leslie's scan at the back of the book. She was looking at it awhile when Bill shook her.

"You're not really in the mood for cooking...Why don't we ask the kids if they want a take away?" she agreed thankful she didn't have to cook. All the business with the kidnappers was really taking its toll on her. The kids agreed and Bill went out to the garage into the car and was off.

There was a small pizzeria about 20 minutes away. He parked the car and went in. He thought he saw someone getting in the car, but when he went to check there was no one around. He waited 10 minutes for the pizza and was back in the car on the way home. He yawned. He had not slept properly in days.

"This whole mess is going to be the death of me!" He said to himself.

He pulled up to the house. The officer came over to check he was ok and he helped by opening the garage door. Bill parked the car, got out and turned to lock the garage door.

He turned around to collect the food from the passenger side. He froze. There was a man standing at the front of the car pointing a gun at him. He looked around. There was no escape.

"Hello Bill. Time to feed the family I see. Let's not keep them waiting. Come on."

Bill walked by the man who caught him around the neck as he passed. He put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"_We're in the Gold room Bill"_ he heard Judy call. They three of them were looking at the pregnancy diaries. The man holding him spoke.

"Well don't we all look happy?" All three of their heads looked up.

Chris Falcom had been watching the Burkes house for two weeks, waiting for a chance to get in. J was starting to get impatient. Finally they saw their chance. Bill was leaving alone.

"Follow him, maybe we can use him." Said Chris.

They followed him for 20miutes until he got out and walked into a pizzeria.

"I'm going to sneak into the car. He'll drive me right into the house. Follow us."

So with that, he broke into Bill's car and waited until he heard the garage door close. Then he got out. He took Bill and walked into the house.

Leslie and Jess recognised the man instantly. Jess rose to his feet. Seeing the man who had hurt Leslie, he wanted to kill him. The only thing stopping him was Leslie. She knew what he was thinking and held his arm back. Her eyes were on the gun. She had the other hand on her stomach. Judy had also turned to shield Leslie from the man.

"What... No Hello..." he asked smiling. He looked at Leslie. "Did you miss me?"

Leslie was struggling with Jess. "I kill you if you lay a hand on her... I swear..."

"Ooo big man..." he released Bill you went to protect his wife. Chris walked straight up to Jess. He was the same height as him. Jess held eye contact. "You remember what happened last time we met, don't you?" And as if to remind him, using the handle of the gun, struck Jess across the face. He fell back and hit his head.

Judy and Bill gasped. Leslie's was about to get up to help him but Chris pointed the gun at her. "I wouldn't" Judy held her daughter back. Jess was moaning. He could taste the blood in his mouth and he had hit his head, of all places, in the same place as before. Chris laughed. "Get up...come on."He picked him up by his back collar. "Now I need to make a quick phone call" He threw Jess down on the seat opposite Leslie and her family. He had passed out. "Jess" Leslie whispered. He didn't move.

He took out his cell phone. "Yeah I'm in. Nope there's only one cop outside. You can handle that right? Ok I'll see you soon" He hung up and turned to face his four hostages. "Now while we're waiting, you" pointing the gun at Bill. "Call the bank and request they get 500,000 dollars ready by the morning. Tell them you'll be there at 11 to collect it"

He threw the house phone at Bill. He picked it up and dialled.

"Hello? Yes this is William Burke. I would like to speak to the person in charge. Yes I'll hold...Hello. This is William Burke. Is this the bank manager? Yes I would like to request a large withdrawal from my account. Yes for 500,000 dollars. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. My account number it's...552-331-006. Yes and I would like to collect it at 11 am tomorrow. Ok. Thank you. Good-bye." Bill hung up. Chris took the phone from him. "And now we wait. Cheer up. That gives us another 15½ hours together." He laughed.

Officer Claire Brown was sitting in her office. There was a knock at the door. "Come in"

"A William Burke. Line 2" said the younger officer. She picked up the phone. "Is everything alright Mr. Burke"

"Hello, this is William Burke. Is this the bank manager?" Claire knew immediately what was happening.

"Continue Mr. Burke"

"Yes I would like to request a large withdrawal from my account."

"How much?"

"500,000 dollars"

"Mr. Burke answer Yes or No. Are the men in the house?"

"Yes"

"Are your family there?"

"Yes"

"Are they armed?"

"Yes"

"Has anyone been hurt?"

"Yes"

"Give me your account number Mr. Burke"

"My account number it's...552-331-006"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and I would like to collect it at 11 am tomorrow"

"Ok Mr. Burke. We'll handle this. Be careful"

"Ok. Thank you. Good-bye" The line went dead. Claire ran out of her office.

"Listen up everyone. We have a hostage situation over at the Burkes in Lark Creek. Mr. Burke just called. He pretended he was on the phone to the bank. Holden" she said turning to the cop next to her. "Ring the Bank. Here are Mr. Burke's details" she handed him a piece of paper. "Now who's watching the Burkes now?"

"Officer Fitzgerald! Will I call him?" a female officer asked.

"Yes and then get out there. Don't split up." She nodded and left.

"Now the rest of you call the state police let them know what's happening. Make sure no one goes to the house. They can't know we know. They plan on collecting the money at 11 tomorrow morning so we'll act then. Everybody clear? Good now get to work"

Jason watched as the officer began to circle the house. He picked up his phone. "I'm outside. Open the door and I'll distract him."

"_Ok" _He heard on the other end. He waited for the front door to open he then lit a small popper and threw it towards the back of the house. When it went off, the officer ran in its direction, giving J a straight walk into the house.

"Can I join the party?" he asked as he walked in. While he was making his was in, Chris and tied the four hostages up. They now sat on the floor of the gold room.

Jess was lying on the floor next Leslie. She tried calling him, but he didn't answer. The only thing that showed he was even alive was the rising and falling of his chest. Leslie was shaking. She turned to her mother.

"I'm scared mom" she felt Jess squeeze her fingers.

"It's ok, sweetie...We're going to be fine. I love you, you know that" Tears now flowing.

"I love you too mom"

"Aw how touching. Really." Said Chris. "I'm going to take a look 'round" he said turning to J. He nodded and sat down. Chris took off up the stairs.

Mary Aarons was just cleaning up after dinner. May Belle was helping. Jack was still at the table reading his paper and Ellie and Brenda were watching TV. Joyce was asleep in her bed upstairs. Everything was normal. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said May Belle. She was hoping it was Jess. "Oh hello?"

"Hi! Are your parents' home?" Mary heard a voice ask. She went to the door. "Yes?" She saw the uniforms. _What's happened?_ She wondered.

"Hi, Ms. Aarons. I'm Officer Brown. Can we come in?" Mary nodded and led them into the kitchen. Jack didn't look up from his paper until his wife said "Jack the police are here" He looked up, folded his paper while the female officer sat down. Mary sat beside her husband. May Belle, Brenda and Ellie listened from the living room, turning the volume on the TV down.

"Mr. and Mrs Aarons it's about your son Jess. Do you know where he is?" Claire needed to know if he was at the Burkes or out with Leslie.

"He's living at the Burke's place. He's there now. I can call him if you..." Jack answered.

"There will be no need Mr. Aarons. We had a suspicion he was there we just had to make sure"

"Well then, why are you here if you know he's there?" asked Jack again.

"We were just checking because we received a phonecall from Bill Burke a little while ago. It was a cryptic call meaning we spoke in a sort of code, but he told me the men who kidnapped Leslie had managed to get into the house and now they are being held hostage"

Mary took her husband's hand. She couldn't move. Her body had gone into shock. From the corner of her eye she could see her husband's reaction. Anger and fear. The three girls had now moved towards the kitchen.

"Well what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be over there saving our brother?" It was Ellie. She had never gotten on well with her brother but that didn't mean she didn't love him. She knew Brenda felt the same. They both sat at the table as the officer explained why they couldn't do that.

"When I spoke to Mr. Burke I asked him 4 Yes or No questions. The first was 'Were the men there?'. The second one 'Is your family there?' He couldn't say Jess' name without giving himself away. The third was 'Are they armed?'" Mary took Brenda's hand and she Ellie's. "He replied yes" All three women started crying. Jack just sat there. After a few minutes he remembered something.

"You said you asked four questions. What was the fourth?" He asked.

"I asked if anyone had been hurt" She saw the fear in his eyes. "His answer?"

"I'm sorry it was Yes. We don't know who except it's not Bill" Mary's mind went into overdrive. _Even if it's not Jess. What if it's Leslie and the baby or Judy! _Ever since they accident four years ago they had become really close friends.

The officer stood. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Officer Paul" pointing to the man she came in with "Will be walking the road outside if you need anything. I ask you please, do not attempt to contact or go over to the Burkes. Let us do our jobs. I'll ring if we have any new information." And with that they were gone.

Jack still hadn't moved. May Belle was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. She didn't know why but she knew Jess was hurt. _Sisterly instinct_ she told herself. Brenda was sat in silent thought. As was Ellie. They were all woken from their thoughts when Joyce woke up 10 minutes later.

"I'll see to her." Said Brenda. "I'll help" said Ellie. They got up. May Belle stood to let them pass. They both gave her loving looks and disappeared up the stairs. After a while May Belle couldn't take the tension in the room. She went to her and Jess' room. She sat on his bed. Lying down she could smell him. This seemed to calm her. Later when Brenda went to check on her, she found her asleep on Jess' bed, holding an old t-shirt of his. She went and sat on the bed. From the window over it you could see the Burke house. _I love you Jess._ She thought to herself. She made a promise to herself that from now on she would let her brother know it.

At 11.30 Jess started to wake up. "Welcome back princess" said one of the men. Jess tried to move when he realised he was tied up. He looked around. The Burkes were still there. He tried to talk but the pain in his jaw stopped him. He managed with a great effort to get himself into a sitting position next to Leslie. She leaned into him. She was so glad he was awake.

The next 3 hours were long. At 3a.m J went to the kitchen. He came back 10minutes later and Chris went and got some of the pizza Bill had bought when they took him. J and Chris just sat and watched the four. Then Chris had enough. He turned to J.

"Let's mess with them for awhile." He told J his plan. "It will pass the time and teach Ol' Bill here a lesson. I'll take the girls" He stood.

"Well I think it's about time we split this party up. How about we take the girls upstairs" Bill had moved himself infront Judy. As had Jess to Leslie. "Look please! Leave them alone." Bill begged. Leslie was crying on Jess' shoulder.

Chris pulled Leslie up, knocking Jess out of the way. "Stay away from her!" But he was kicked in the stomach. His newly recovered ribs feeling the pain. It took the breath out of him. Bill also refused to move aside for Judy, earning himself a kick aswell. Chris pointed the gun at the women, and nodded towards the stairs. They walked up.

When they reached the top he opened the door to Judy's room. Judy walked in and Leslie went to but he stopped her. "No no. You're going in here." He closed the door behind Judy. "NO no Leslie!" she cried. Bill and Jess gave each other panicked looks. Jess started crying.

He put Leslie in her own room. She sat on her bed. He walked around a couple of times looking at her. _What is he doing? _She thought. He eventually stopped. He sat at the opposite end of the bed. She held eye contact. He looked on her beside locker. Taking the scan he laughed.

"Please leave us alone!..." she sobbed. He came over and touched her stomach. "No please..." He started rubbing her leg. She shivered from his touch.

"Fine" he whispered in her ear. "I'll leave you alone if..." he was pulling at her top and pants. She was shaking. _She's scared!_ He liked it. "Please I'll do anything... just don't..."

He smiled. "Scream". Leslie looked at him. "What?" He reached into his pocket. He withdrew a Swiss army knife. She froze when she saw it. He opened the blade and instinctly she screamed.

Downstairs, Jess's heart froze. He waited for another sound but it didn't come. He hung his head and cried. Bills eyes were wide. He was shaking. Judy had heard her daughter and knew she was next.

Leslie lay on the bed._ What is he doing? _She asked herself again. He stood up and kissed her forehead. "Now be a good girl and don't make a sound" and with that he was gone.

He went into Judy and repeated the same process. He returned to the Gold room alone at 4.05. Jess was still crying. He was shaking too. Bill had gone into shock after he heard Judy scream. J asked what had happened and Chris told him. They both sat there. J fell asleep for an hour. Jess, who had stopped crying, was now staring at Chris. He refused to look away. He didn't know how long they sat there but the room suddenly caught fire.

As the rising sun's light hit the gold walls the room lit up. It was one of the reasons Jess loved this room. The same effect happened as the sun set because the room had a large window at each end catching the light at all times of the day.

Jack Aarons was sitting in his greenhouse as the sun came up. He had already stopped himself at least 10 times from running to the Burkes house. He looked at his watch. It was going on 6 a.m. He watched as a car pulled into the Burkes drive and two people got out. 5 minutes later 2 different people got in the car and drove off again. _Cops_ Jack thought to himself. Ellie came out of the house. She entered the greenhouse and sat with her father. She started crying. Jack put his arm around her.

"I feel like such a fool daddy...I'm always fighting with Jess...I don't think I ever told him once I loved him" she sobbed "What if I don't get the chance?"

"Your brother knows you love him...He loves you too. We just have to remember to tell each other that more often from now on. He's a fighter and he's strong. He'll be just fine" Ellie nodded and sat there.

Mary watched them from the kitchen window. She had found a box of photos and was looking through them. She only found 10 in the whole box of Jess. All the rest were the girls on their birthdays and her wedding day. She did have more of Jess but they were all taken in the last 4 years. It was like looking at a different boy. In the older one he forced a smile next to his sisters. But in the new ones you could tell they were genuine. And the girl next to him was the reason and she knew it.

The next four hours dragged. The clock seemed to stop moving. At 9.45 J jumped up. He got the phone, untied Bill and handed it to him. "Make sure the moneys ready". Bill rang the same number as the night before. Claire answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello...This is Bill Burke."

"Mr. Burke. What's the matter?"

"I'm ringing to check if my money's ready. I rang last night."

"Yes Mr. Burke it's all sorted. Call out your account number again."

"My account number is 552-331-006. So is everything ready to go?"

"Yes Mr. Burke your collecting the money from the Bank on the corner by the high street. At 11 correct."

"Yes I'll be there at 11. Thank you" He hung up. The men stood. J walked out to the car. Chris pointed the gun at Bill. "Time to go" He gave Jess a small smile and pushed Bill out the door.

It was an hour's drive to Roanoke. The police officer approached the car. He looked inside and nodded to Bill. He watched them drive away. Bill drove for 3 minutes when he was told to pull over. J jumped out of the car. Chris got in the front next to Bill. He drove the rest of the way with J following behind. They were about 5 Minutes from the town when the two cars were surrounded. Chris who was momentarily stunned by the police was struck by Bill. As soon as he was distracted, Bill ran from the car.

The two men were arrested on the spot. Bill was trying to get back in his car. "My family!"

"It's ok. Mr Burke we've got them"

After he had seen Mr. Burke drive off, Officer Dan who had taken over at dawn decided it was time to enter the house. Even if one of the men was still inside he had a better chance against one than two. He kicked the door in. He found Jess in the gold room. He untied his hands. Jess said both men had gone. Dan used the radio on his shoulder to tell officer Claire they were on their way.

Jess ran from the gold room. The officer followed him. "Judy's in there" he said pointing to the door at the top of the stairs. Dan went in and found Judy in the corner. He went in and untied her, and took her downstairs.

Jess paused for a second afraid of what was on the other side of the door. He opened it and found Leslie on the bed. She was somewhere between sleep and reality. Her back was to the door and when she heard it open she froze. Jess ran over to her bed.

"Oh Leslie thank God." He said untying her hands. "Jess...How?"

"They left like 10 minutes ago. They took your dad with him" As soon as she was untied they hugged, kissed briefly and went downstairs. Judy rushed to the stairs to meet her daughter. They hugged and then Judy hugged Jess. He winced slightly as they did his ribs still sore. "Sorry". None of them were seriously harmed so they didn't have to go to hospital. They sat and waited for news on Bill.

About 20 minutes later Jess' family arrived. The officer had gone over to tell them he was safe.

"JESS" his mother ran in and held him, his father close behind. The three of them stood there for a few seconds hugging. They broke apart and May Belle was next to arrive. Jess was shock when Brenda and Ellie hugged him. He was also surprised to see their level of fear for him. Finally the news of Bill came through.

The rest of the day was a blur of police officers, doctors and cameras as the press had come to see what had happened. By 8' o clock that night Jess and Leslie were exhausted. Leslie had gotten the all clear from her doctor and they were now lying on her bed. The diaries her mother gave her were on the locker next to her bed. Jess was about 3 seconds from sleep when she turned to him.

"I love you Jesse Aarons" she kissed his forehead. He smiled.

"I love you too Leslie Burke" He didn't quite have the strength to sit up and kiss her and was asleep in seconds.

Leslie turned to the diaries. She took her mother's one and started reading. She read for nearly an hour when she closed it and picked up her own. Opening the front cover she took a pen from her locker and started..._Dear Baby!_

**Some commented on the fact I submit my chapters very quickly...The answer is im 16 on summer holidays with nothing else to do! 3 months off gives you alot of time!!! reveiw! there will be at least 1 more chapter x**


	14. Baby Diaries

Chapter 13

**Baby Diaries**

Week 18- June 5th 2008

_Dear Baby,_

_You finally kicked! I was sitting relaxing in the gold room reading when suddenly you moved. I couldn't believe it. I called your daddy in straight away. He was so excited. He still reckons you're a boy but I don't think so. Your aunt May Belle is here every day and agrees with me. We'll just have to wait and see. I can't wait to meet you. Your Grandma Judy is spoiling you already. _

_Love, Mommy xx_

_________________________________________________________________

Week 24- July 17th 2008

_Dear Baby,_

_Well you finally have somewhere to sleep when you arrive. Your daddy and Granddads have been busy with your nursery. I hope you like it. I love it. Your daddy has painted the most beautiful pictures on the walls. He says since it's the only thing he can do to help than he's going to do it to the fullest, whatever that means. You also have a basket in our room, which your Grandma Mary gave us. She and Grandma Judy are giving me loads of advice for when you come. May Belle was here again today._

_Love, Mommy xx_

_P.S. You won't stop kicking. I think it's the weirdest thing ever._

_________________________________________________________________

Week 30 - August 28th 2008.

_Dear Baby,_

_Well I didn't get much sleep last night. You were kicking me like mad again. Your daddy seemed to find this amusing until I woke him saying if I'm awake so is he. Have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Your dad and I start back at school Monday. Your grandparent's promised I could still go to school and they'll look after you while we're there. I can't believe you'll be here in 10 weeks (if you come when your suppose to. Grandma Mary says your daddy was nearly 2 weeks late). My belly is getting really big too. Your daddy reckons this is a good thing. He says now I won't get bumped in the corridor in school that people will part to let me through like Moses and the Red sea. Still haven't thought of a name for you yet! May Belle and I are looking up the baby books._

_Love Always Mommy xx_

_________________________________________________________________

Week 40- November 6th 2008

_Dear Baby,_

_WHERE ARE YOU? You're supposed to be here today. I was up all last night afraid you were coming. Your daddy is getting really nervous too. I'm just sitting in the Gold room waiting. I had to finish last week incase I went into labour. Please come out quickly! Since I've been off I've been watching those show on the TV about women giving birth and I'm starting to regret it now. I have packed, re-checked and re-packed my hospital bag like 10 times. Your dads at school now and I'm here with your Grandmother whose fussing over me. Your dad and I have spent the last few weeks trying to think of a name for you but he won't look up any girls names convinced you're a boy._

_What about Emma or Lucy._

_Love Mommy xx_

_How about Jack or James?_

_Love Daddy xx_

____________________________________________________________________

Week 41- November 13th 2008 9.35 a.m.

_WELCOME BABY BURKE-AARONS!_

**The night before**

"When is this baby coming?" Leslie said. She was nearly a week overdue was starting to get impatient. Jess was sitting at the computer smiling to himself. She had asked him this question a hundred time a day since last Thursday.

"It will come when it's ready. A watched kettle never boils you know!" he replied.

"Yeah yeah...I know. It's just...I'm excited, that's all."

He put down his pen and turned to her. Even though she was pregnant and irritated Jess couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Leslie had caught him staring at her a few weeks before and when she asked what the problem was he said this.

"I don't feel beautiful" she said but he assured her she was.

"Look, let's just give the kid the time it needs. If he's not here by next week, then the doctor'll get him. Ok?" He went over and Kissed her forehead. They went down stairs for their dinner. After dinner Leslie felt the baby kick, hard. She ignored it. Then about a half hour later another. She went to bed early. Jess had a shower and went to bed.

At 4a.m. Leslie woke with a strong kick. She sat up as another came. "Please I just want to sleep" she moaned. She decided to get a drink. She went down to the kitchen where she got a class of water. She had just her drink when she felt something. Something hot and wet was running down her leg. _Oh my God my waters just broke,_ she thought and then the pain came. The glass fell from her hand and smashed.

Jess had woke up and turned to see Leslie's side of the bed empty. "Leslie?"

He got up and saw light coming from the landing. _Must have gone to get herself a drink!_ He thought to himself. Getting up he went to the door. He was half way down the stairs when he heard the sound of breaking glass. "Leslie!"

He jumped the last 5steps and went into the kitchen. She was leaning against the counter; the floor around her was wet. "Jess...Jess my waters broke" She panted from the next contraction. He led her to the chair and then ran up the stairs. Banging on Judy and Bill's bedroom door all he shouted was "IT'S TIME!" He threw on the first clothes he could find, grabbed the hospital bag and diary _She's going to want to write about this_ he said to himself. He ran to the locker beside the bed and pulled out the box with the present his father had given him for Leslie. Smiling he ran from the room.

Downstairs Leslie was panting and moaning. Bill and Jess helped her into the car. Bill jumped in the front with Leslie while Jess and Judy jumped in the back. They arrived at the hospital at 5.05 and Leslie was brought into delivery. Saying their good lucks Judy and Bill waited outside. Bill decided to ring the Aarons and tell them what was going on. They said they would be there as soon as possible.

At about 5.45 Leslie was only 5 centimetres and her parents were allowed into see her.

"I'm never having kids again." She said as they came in. They smiled and went to hug her. After a few minutes Jess asked Bill if he could have a word with him. They left the room with quizzing looks from both girls and returned 10 minutes later with big smiles on their faces. Leslie started having stronger contractions so her parents left. Judy turned to Bill "What did Jess want to talk to you about?" he smiled and said "Men stuff"

The Aarons had arrived at 6.30. "How is she?"

"Doing well. She's 8 centimetres. Jess is in with her."

Finally after 5hours. Jess came out at 9.20 and turned to his family.

"Well?" they all said.

"A baby Girl" he smiled. He had never been so happy. "I have a daughter." There was a rush as everyone went to hug Jess. He spotted his father giving Bill 10 dollars looking very annoyed. He said his thank you's and went back in. They all turned to congratulate the other. The girls were crying. The men shook hands and were talking.

Back in the delivery room Leslie was holding the baby. She looked like she would never stop smiling. Jess came in and kissed her and the baby. They were together and nothing else mattered.

"I can't wait to write about this in the book". She said. Jess reached into the hospital and took out the baby book. "I'm a mind reader"

"Now all we need is a name! What do you think?" Leslie asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I know." She took the pen from the binding and wrote the name. Jess agreed. Leslie handed him the baby. Jess took her and smiled. He had never seen anything so perfect. At that moment the door opened and their families came in. It was a good thing that Leslie was on her own in the room because between the two families there were 11 people in total in the room.

"Oh she's beautiful" Mary and Judy had come up to Jess. They both turned to Leslie. "Well done" giving her a kiss. Jess handed the baby back to Leslie and sat behind her.

"Do you have a name yet?"

"Yes...Terabithia, Terry for short" Leslie said turning to Jess. He smiled and looked at May Belle. "Yeah her name is Terabithia May Aarons. May Belle we want you to be the Godmother, if you want?"

"Oh my God, seriously!" She ran and hugged her brother and Leslie. Jess sat May Belle down and brought Terry May over to her. She started crying, as did Judy and Mary. Everyone had a chance to hold her. Bill was nervous at first. Jack went over and took her.

"She's not made of glass Bill. Here give her to me. There we go, see. I think see likes me" As everyone went to leave awhile later Jess stopped them. "I want you guys here for this" Everyone looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Jack and Bill went to stand by the wall. They both knew what was happening.

Jess turned to Leslie. She gave him an inquiring look. Jess took a deep breath. "Leslie...I love you more than anything. And after everything that's happened over the last four years I know we're meant to be together so..." even though Judy knew where this was going she was still in shock when he got down on one knee. Leslie took in a sharp breath. All the girls looked excited.

"Leslie Burke. I love you. Will you marry me?" he pulled a box from his pocket.

Leslie looked around at everyone. Mary and Judy were holding hands crying. She looked at her father and he smiled and nodded. She looked at Jess. She knew he was the one.

"Yes... Yes of course I will." Jess jumped up and kissed her. "I love you!" He slipped the ring on her finger. Mary recognised it at once. It was Jacks mothers ring. She looked back at him. He looked so happy. He explained to Leslie who it had belonged to.

"Thank you Jack" she said hugging him. "I promise you I'll look after it." They were all told to leave by the doctor saying Leslie needed her rest. "That's why Jess wanted to talk to you" said Judy as they left. He nodded "He asked for my permission"

"They are perfect for each other." She agreed. Terry May Aarons came home the next day.

New year's eve, Leslie turned to Jess. "Let's show Terry where she's named after." Wrapping up against the cold they walked down to the bridge. Leslie looked at her ring on her left hand. She couldn't wait for her wedding day. They had decided not to wait and get married that summer, in Terabithia. "I Love you!" she said. "I love you too".

The creatures and people of Terabithia came out in force on the day of the wedding. Everyone was rushing around getting ready. Brenda and Ellie had taken charge of decorating the woods with the help of Jack and Bill. Leslie was getting dressed with the help of Mary and Judy. Terry was wearing a small white dress. May Belle was bridesmaid and looking after her. Jess was getting dressed when his dad came in. Ever since Terry was born they had become close.

"Ready son?"

"As I'll ever be" he answered walking down the path to the woods. When they got to the Bridge Jess' couldn't believe it. Brenda and Ellie had totally transformed the woods.

"You like it?" they asked as he came in. "It's perfect thank you" he said hugging them. Their relationship was a lot better recently too. He went to talk to the priest and then turned to his dad.

"Dad I know it's short timing but will you be my best man?"

"I'd be honoured son" They hugged briefly and turned to see May Belle carrying Terry in. She had a simple pink dress on and her hair was curled.

But Jess' eyes were on Leslie behind her. She had a white dress on, but in true Leslie tradition there was a splash of colour around her waist and in her hair there was a coloured clip holding it up. When she reached Jess she lifted her dress to show him her shoes Instead of the classic white shoes she had her favourite blur converse on. "Some old and blue" she whispered to him.

After they were pronounced husband and wife there was a huge cheer from the crowd gathered. That night while they were dancing Leslie turned to Jess.

"Any regrets?" she asked.

"None" he smiled and kissed her.

**Well that's it I hope you liked the ending. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope to write another soon xx review.**


End file.
